Fire Emblem Fate: Intertwining Destiny (Canceled)
by Jayden Illusion Doe
Summary: A year has pass ever since the return of Ylisse's tactician, Robin. Peaceful times have spread throughout the countries. However, the arrival of a stranger asking for their aid has brought the tactician to another journey define by choice and fate. Hearing his plea, Robin, Owain, Inigo, and Severa are traveling to another kingdom to help aid his child from their incoming destiny.
1. Prologue - The Tactician

**Prologue - The Tactician**

In the Grandmaster's office, a white-haired man was sitting behind his desk wearing a simple white cotton shirt and pants with a pair of brown leather boots. Next to him were stacks of paper revolving around plans regarding politics and future builds for Ylisstol. The man thought he would be used to it by now after doing this for over a year now. Sadly, sitting behind this desk for almost an entire day reminded him of his time wandering the dark void. The only difference now was that he got something to do to pass the time instead of sleeping every now and then until he was brought back to life. The man finished the last page of the set as he signed his signature right on the dotted line. Feeling relieved, he was about to lean back on his chair for a little shut eye until a few knocks were heard from the door across from him.

"Come in," the white-haired man called.

Entered was a blue-haired man wearing a piece of white armor on his left shoulder and a smile plastered on his face. The white-haired man knew him. This man was his best friend, who discovered him with his younger sister and faithful knight. He could remember it like it was yesterday as he woken up in the fields with no recollection of his past. The blue-haired man brought him in despite not knowing if he was an enemy or not, but trusted him nonetheless. Over the years, he worked in his groups called the Shepherds; where they defeated the Mad King of Plegia, won the war at Valm, and prevented the world from ending by the Fell Dragon. The memories made, the bonds connected, and the mixture of emotions felt across this journey were very reminiscent to him. He would never forget them. Even in death after experiencing it.

"It seems your finish with today's work," Snapped out of his thoughts of his past from his best friend, the white-haired man sighed.

"Indeed. I can finally take a short breather after looking through all of these," the blue-haired man chuckled from his friends less enthusiastic cheer.

"I'm sorry Robin for putting this all on you, but when it comes to paperwork; You were most suited for this position than anyone else here."

The white-haired man named Robin waved his hand, dismissing his friend's apology.

"No worries Chrom. You have your duty as the Exalt of Ylisse. I did volunteer myself to help you on Ylisse's political affairs. As the Tactician of the Shepherds, Grandmaster of Ylisse and as your best friend, I'm obligated to help you and the kind people living here."

The blue-haired man named Chrom felt glad hearing his best friend's response. Whether it was paperwork or a dire battle against an army of Risen, Robin's resolve was quite unwavering; especially when it comes to his friends and companions. While thinking about the tactician's strong resolve, a thought popped into his head. He wonders how his daughter and the remaining children are doing since it's been almost a year now since they left Ylisse.

Seeing his blue-haired friend deep in thought, Robin wonders if he was worried about something important.

"Chrom, something on your mind?" Hearing the tactician, Chrom shook his head.

"Nothing much, just wondering how Lucina and the other children are doing."

Despite not having children of his own, Robin could understand Chrom's worries in a way.

Chrom's daughter, Lucina, and the Shepherd's children came from the future to stop the awakening of Grima. They suffered a lot trying to get here, and even though they failed to stop the awakening; we were able to work together with them to vanquish Grima. However, it came with a cost as Robin sacrificed himself to ensure Grima never returns. Due to the bonds he created with his friends, Robin was able to return home. He may had lost many years with his friends, but it was worth seeing the tranquil days they were living in today. Lucina and the other future children might be trying to find a way to live out their new lives since they could not return to their original world. However, Chrom shouldn't worry too much. They were old enough to create their own path as a new future was not only created for them, but also for their younger selves.

"You shouldn't worry too much Chrom," Robin spoke as he leaned himself back on the chair, "Lucina and the others aren't children no more. They are ready to find their own path in life and are ready to see what the future holds for them."

Hearing those words, the blue-haired Exalt felt relieved and understands his best friend's reasoning. However, Robin was not finished talking.

"If you keep worrying, you might become a grandfather sooner than you think," Robin joked with a smirk on his face. He thought it might be okay to lighten the mood a bit with a little joke.

However, Chrom took the joke seriously as he looked pale after hearing it. He wondered if Robin hold some affection towards his daughter. Chrom believed so since Robin and Lucina were quite close during the war in Valm. He heard many rumors surrounding the two among the Shepherds, especially from his beloved wife Sumia. Chrom would deny that his best friend and his oldest daughter would show deep interest towards one another, but after seeing them together at the spa trip; it left him unnerved. The idea of having his daughter marrying his best friend was unfathomable to the Exalt. He doesn't want to imagine seeing wedding bells for those two. Even the thought of being a grandfather at his age made his spine chill from the thought. Having the Grandmaster from best friend to son-in-law and then having a child could make him die early.

Noticing Chrom's grim expression and tightly closed fists, Robin could tell that he was imagining him and Lucina getting married. He understood that they were close throughout the war, but it was purely platonic. He was only helping her be more open to not only him, but to the rest of the Shepherds. However, he does wonder why she seem more flustered when around him after giving her those flowers. Either way, Robin considers her a trustworthy and close friend. Unfortunately, Chrom believed too much into those rumors spread across camp and misunderstood the time he was hearing Lucina express her worries during the vacation trip. Chrom was even more protective of her now than ever before.

Letting out a sigh, he spoke, "Chrom. If you're thinking about the relationship between your daughter and me, you are quite far off with your imagination. Also, don't think too much on that. It was just jesting with you."

Awoken from his thoughts about beating up Robin, Chrom coughed, "Sorry. You know it's hard for me to not worry about her. Considering she was old enough to find love in her life."

"I can tell, but don't believe too much in those rumors," Robin spoke as he stood up and walk towards the hanger holder his signature black and violet robe, "You should believe in her, Chrom. Your daughter was now free to follow whatever path she wants."

"True," Chrom smirked.

Chrom remembered seeing Lucina crying tears of happiness after Robin's return from death. The whole family was back together and there was was no more worries of future catastrophes waiting for this generation nor the next. Seeing the tactician putting his robe on, he stepped aside of the doorway.

"Going for a walk?" Chrom asked as Robin nodded to his question.

"Yes. Sitting behind the desk for more than a couple of hours was was bad for my health. Just makes me want to stretch my legs and feel the wind going through my hair."

Chrom chuckled from his comment, "You sound like an old man."

"If you been sitting behind a desk for a very long time in silence without wind or barely little light, you might as well be an old man."

They both laughed from the joke. It had been awhile since they had a normal conservation without involving politics or tragic pasts.

After they were done laughing, Robin walked passed the Exalt and headed out towards the hallway. He wondered if there will be any new books he would find at the local shop in the market district or check in if his new sword had been finished being forged at the blacksmith. These thoughts swirled into the tactician's head until he bumped into someone between the corridors. They both fell onto the floor and in front of Robin was a young woman with brown long pigtails and a scowl on her face.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The young woman yelled as she rubbed her bottom.

"Severa, are you alright?" Said a young man with blonde hair and wearing gray clothing with a piece of armor on his left shoulder.

"I'm fine, Inigo. Just that idiot over there didn't know where they were going?" She pointed at Robin, who was slowly standing up.

A young man clothed in yellow walked towards the fallen tactician and offered his hand.

"Uncle Robin, are you okay?" The yellow-clothed man said with concern in his voice.

Robin denied his assist and stood up while Ingio helped Severa.

"I'm fine Owain," Robin spoke as he turned towards the young woman, "I apologize Severa. I was just thinking what to do in town today."

Severa did not softened her scowl. She understood that Robin could get easily lost in though. However, he should at least learn to pay attention when walking. Severa does not want to put all of her frustrations on Robin, but knowing that her favorite dress had been tattered had left her upset.

Inigo on the other hand felt sorry for Robin. They were about to leave Ylisse until a group of bandits attacked them on the road; ruining Severa's favorite dress in the process. Without a choice, they returned to Ylisstol to buy a new one. Since it's been awhile meeting the tactician, he thought he took this opportunity to invite him along with them to traverse around town. He reckoned it might be a great idea as Robin was mostly busy in his office with little chance of hanging out with them and the rest of the Shepherds. He also considered the tactician's presence could also bring beautiful ladies close to him; giving him a higher chance to socialize with them and to finally have a lover. This was like killing two birds with one stone for him.

"Uncle Robin, care to join us on our leisure in the market district?" Inigo asked, "We rarely have a chance to hang out ever since your return."

"Yes! Join us Uncle Robin!" Owain shouted.

Owain knew that Inigo had other intentions, but he also wanted to hang out with the tactician as well. He wanted to ask him about magic as he believed he could explain it easier than Miriel or Henry. He desired to grasp the power of the arcane arts as he had powers within him that needed to be shown for everyone to see. Having both the sword hand and magic hand could make him a powerful hero and it will leave his mark in history.

Robin felt a bit overwhelm from their request to join him. However, he had no reason to deny as it had been long time seeing them.

"Sure. I'll join you guys," Robin responded as both Inigo and Owain smiled from the answer.

Severa still showed her scowl, but it seemed to have softened as she felt happy in the inside after hearing Robin joining them. In honesty, she wanted be around Robin for a while now, but he never had the time to visit any of them after returning. She felt embarrassed having these thoughts as a small smirk slowly shown on her face. Noticing them about to face her, Severa quickly returned to her scowl expression.

"Fine. If you're joining us, help me find a dress to similar to this." Severa sternly spoke as she pulled out the white fabric of what is left of her dress.

Noticing it, Robin took a mental note on its simple design and color to ensure to not to feel Severa's temper if he ask again. With today's plan prepared, Robin, Inigo, Owain, and Severa walked through the hallway towards the exit of Ylisstol's castle.

* * *

Outside of Ylisstol, a lone figure wearing a white cloak was seen atop of a hill. The robe covered everything on the man except his cyan long hair. He was out of breath as he took the long way to reserve his remaining powers. Seeing the Halidom of Ylisse, he could find the warriors that could help save his kingdom and aid his child.

"I must hurry," The cyan-haired man muttered to himself.

As he walked towards the town, a couple of unknown entities were seen behind a tall man from a distance. The man ordered them to follow the cyan-haired man as they slowly phased in and out of sight. They slowly followed behind the cloaked man with their weapons in hand. However, the tall man with long black hair holding two swords stayed behind as he watched the rest of the ghostly soldiers follow the hooded figure. He smiled from the sight. He wanted to see the strength of these so-called warriors that the hooded figure was searching for.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope the prologue is enjoyable for you all. If you're willing, please review and inform me if the characters are OOC. I want to make sure they are on point.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Thief

**Chapter 1 - The Thief**

"I understand that we are having a relaxing walk around town, but" Robin irritably spoke with an upset smile on his face and his arms crossed, "I didn't think I have to pay for everything you guys damaged!"

While having a simple afternoon stroll along with the future children in the market district, Robin was forced to used all of his last year savings on the troubles brought to them. How did it happen? It was all caused by a single thief.

* * *

After leaving the castle, Robin and the future children were walking around in the market district to find the dress Severa was searching for. During the walk, Owain bombarded Robin with questions regarding magic such as how to use it and if was it possible for him due to having his brand and heroic blood. The myrmidon knew his mother could use magic due to her healing capabilities with the staff, but he wondered if he inherited them as well. He dreamt wielding the power of magic between his fingertips; blasting away his enemies. He prepared names for most of his arcane attacks such as "Unquenchable Blood Flames", "Almighty Lightning Palm", "Non-escapable Razor Wind", and his favorite "Abysmal Body Blow". He was still thinking of one name for his ultimate tome he might create in the near future, but for now; he must learn how to grasp it first. Despite asking these questions, he had not realized that he was overwhelming the tactician.

"I understand your enthusiasm Owain, but let's take a step back and start from the beginning," Robin said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry," Owain apologized as he took a few steps back.

Luckily, Robin was able to calm down the myrmidon on time before Severa could snap from his constant loud pester of questions.

Robin started tutoring Owain by beginning with the basics. He gave it simple enough that maybe even Vaike could understand as Owain listen attentively as possible. As Robin gave his lesson for the enthusiastic myrmidon, a group of love-struck young women started approaching the tactician and myrmidon until Inigo stepped in front of their sights.

"Why, hello fair maidens. May you join us on our stroll through town as we chat. Maybe drink some tea during the way," Inigo said as he gave his charming smile.

The suave mercenary thought he might be able to charm these young ladies with his good looks and his chivalrous personality. He also believed that he has a higher chance of swooning them over due to having the famous tactician with him. Instead, they shoved him aside towards the expensive glassware that was, unfortunately, nearby. Inigo was fortunate enough to hold his balance before falling into them. He was thankful for his skill in his dancing that saved him from debt.

Out of nowhere, a man dressed in a tattered brown cloak ran by pushing Inigo aside; leading to the sound of glass valuables being shattered into pieces. Hearing the sound, everyone, including Robin, Owain, and Severa, looked at Inigo. The elderly saleswoman, who owned the shop, was devastated seeing her precious objects been destroyed right in front of her. Before Inigo could explain, a young salesman popped out of the corner looking agitated and panicky.

"Thief! Someone catch that thief!" the young salesman yelled as he points at the running man.

Hearing it, Owain and Severa gave chase before the thief could escape. Robin was forced to stay behind as Inigo was trying to plea with the elderly saleswoman to let him go in order to catch the criminal.

"I-I assure you it isn't my fault miss as the thief was the one at fault for your valuables," Inigo spoke as he tried to escape her hold.

The elderly saleswoman was not letting go of the blonde-haired mercenary as she put a surprisingly strong grip on his arm. She was quite stubborn as she wanted payment right now for her expensive valuables. Inigo would like to have a woman putting her hands on him, but she was way too old for him and he needed to catch up to Owain and Severa. He also did not have the money on him to pay for it. Before coming back to Ylisstol, Inigo used most of it on the few women that tricked him during the trip back. Seeing Robin, he gave him pleading eyes as a nonverbal sign of saying 'please pay for it'.

Noticing the situation, Robin did not have the time to persuade the stubborn elderly woman. He quickly gave some money he had on hand to the elderly saleswoman and gave chase with Inigo following behind. Hopefully that was enough to pay for it as he needed the rest of it for the blacksmith.

Severa felt frustrated. Not only does she have to buy a new dress, but she also has to stop a thief who stolen from her hometown and the people who lived in it. She might consider this the most terrible day than the time she was unable to surpass her mother on sword fighting. Once she gets her hands on him, she will make sure he won't forget what would happen to those that ruin her day.

As they chased after the thief, they had to destroy random objects thrown at them. The thief kept throwing items ranging from fruit to barrels as he tried to slip away from their sight. His attempts seems futile as they cut down every object and weaved their way through the crowd. Owain felt guilty for destroying the products own by the shopkeepers here, but he must remain vigilant in order to stop the criminal. The thief took one last turn through an alleyway leading to a dead-end. Seeing this opportunity, Owain and Severa blocked the entrance with their swords ready.

"Evildoer, surrender as there is no escape from the heroes of war!" Owain shouted in a theatrical way with his left hand in front of his face.

Owain thought the thief would surrender as there was no where to escape. However, he saw the thief showing a smirk instead. He wondered why he was smiling when cornered. He watched the man took out a crimson tome from under his cloak. It was not a basic tome as Owain saw the cover; revealing that the thief was wielding a Bolganone tome. Realizing this, Owain tried to pull Severa out of the way before the spell could be cast, but it was too late as the thief launched large flames out of the palm of his hand. They both braced themselves from the attack, but nothing happened as they did not feel any heat or burns on their body. Opening their eyes, they saw Robin using his own tome, Rexcalibur, to push the flame up into the air.

"It seems I made it in time," Robin spoke with relief in his voice.

"Are you two alright?" He asked in concern.

"We're fine," Owain answered.

Robin was glad that he was able to catch up to them. However, he was worried about the thief as he wielded a powerful tome not easily obtained. From how he deduced it, the tome used by the thief may have been the stolen item from the salesman earlier. Items like those should not be conveniently left out of the open.

The thief was surprised to see someone who could repel such strong fire magic. As a mage, he thought he could escape this place with ease with the tome in hand. However, he did not expect someone to repel his fire magic, but that will not prevent him from escaping.

'He will not be a prisoner,' he thought as he started casting the spell again.

Seeing this Robin signaled someone on the rooftops. Out of nowhere, Inigo dropped down and cut the thief down from the back. The spell was stop as the thief dropped the tome in his hand. The thief fell forward as his lifeless body falls down to the ground. The blood spread across the dirt ground with a few drops splashing on to the blonde-haired mercenary's steel greaves. Robin sighed as the plan he made during the chase here worked.

"Well, this could be an amazing entrance. I hope the girls saw this." Inigo said as he contemplates on how the girls would react seeing his amazing entrance along with taking down the thief.

"I doubt that," Severa said in an irritable tone.

"Nevertheless, the thief is dead and the stolen item is retrieve," Robin said as he approached the dead thief and picked up the Arcfire tome, "It's best that we return this."

The children nodded. As they exited the alleyway, they saw a group of frustrated shopkeepers holding glares at them at the entry, mostly at Owain and Severa.

"We all thank you for your assist on taking care of the thief, Sir Robin. However," the middle-aged man spoke, who seems to be the representative of the crowd, "those two have a lot to pay for destroying our products during that chase and we need full payment for the damages!"

Robin turned his head slightly to see the future children from the corner of his eyes. They all seem nervous as they try to avoid eye contact with him. He was frustrated as they are old enough to take responsibility for their actions. Unfortunately, none of them are willing to as each of them, except Inigo, had already made an excuse in order to avoid payment.

"I need the money to pay for that dress and it is the thief's fault for throwing that junk at us," Severa said sternly while still avoiding eye contact. She knew it was her fault for destroying them, but the thief was to blame for putting her in this situation. Best to blame it on someone who done it. Even if they were dead.

"Yes. As heroes, we have to do what it takes to stop him," Owain nervously spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

Since neither of them are going to pay for it, Robin used all of his money he kept over the year to pay for the damages.

* * *

Back to the present, Robin felt depressed that he was not able to get his new forged sword nor buy new books. It took some time and money to get that sword from Anna as there was only one left in stock. He was able to persuade her to reserve it so that he could get the money. Even though Anna suggested to get the funds from Chrom, he did not want to ask as those funds were needed for more important matters. Once he got it, he wanted to improve it as he wants to keep it ready for any future battles. Although it was not necessary, one should be prepared for the unknown that lies ahead. Today was hectic for him as he wants nothing more but rest in order to forget this terrible day. The same goes for Inigo as he was, once again, rejected again by another lady. It might not be different than any other time he was rejected, but it still hurts for him.

Out of the four, Severa and Owain were the only ones happy. Severa not only found the same dress, but also find a few other to her liking. Carrying them in her arms, she smiled with delight as Naga has help changed her unfortunate day until a fantastic one.

For Owain, he discovered a magnificent blade from the weapons shop. The shopkeeper told him it was a blade of legend wielded by the hero who slayed a tyrant king and his merciless army by himself. Owain believed the story and purchase it immediately.

'The blade of legend,' he thought as Owain held the blade with care.

He felt honored being given a blade such as this. Owain's reason for feeling this way was due to his most personal and favorite blade, Missiletainn, was destroyed during the fight against Aversa's army. He was depressed ever since he lost it, but his father taught him that a weapon did not defy your strength or status of being a hero. Instead, the skills you have obtained from your training and battles defy who you are. Owain kept it to heart until he finally found this blade, Fragabreak. He could already imagine himself taking down foes with swift and ease. Owain even thought this might be able to rival his cousin's Falchion.

* * *

Outside the West Gate of Ylisstol, the cyan-haired man approached the gate. He tried to get inside the city, but he was stopped by the Ylissean gatekeepers as they blocked his path with their weapons.

"Halt stranger! Remove your hood and reveal your face."

Shock by their hostile behavior, he quickly recomposed himself as he understood that anyone would be suspicious of a stranger hiding their appearance. He wished he could explain the situation right now and why he was hiding his appearance, but time was not by his side right now. Without thinking, he decided to shout at the top of his lungs.

"Please help save my kingdom!"

The cyan-haired man knows that this might make him appear crazy, but he hoped one of the heroes from the other side of the wall could come and hear his plea.

The gatekeepers were surprised. They were unsure what to do about the stranger's sudden outburst. However, they do know that he was not mentally well and believe they should call a healer to see if he was alright. Before they could call one, they notice something strange. The young gatekeeper saw a man wielding a sword disappeared instantly.

"I-Is… Is that a ghost?" The young gatekeeper stuttered.

The cyan-haired man was shocked hearing about the assume ghost from the young gatekeeper. He quickly turned around and saw no one there in the grass plains. However, he could tell that there was someone there due to sensing their strong killing intent. The cyan-haired man thought he kept his tracks hidden, but it seemed it wasn't enough. He could not say anything about the invisible soldiers that followed him here. He needs to tell them to get the heroes out to stop them from destroying their home.

"Call your soldiers! There are a group of bandits using cloaking spells coming to attack your town!" The cyan-haired man shouted. It was the best method he could think of without disclosing the true origin of those soldiers.

The elderly gatekeeper was suspicious of the stranger. He knew there was no such thing as ghost, but bandits using cloaking spells seemed nearly impossible to him. He was about to ask how he knew, but was cut-off by the cloaked man.

"There is no time for an explanation! If you don't call the heroes, the citizens here will be in danger."

The elderly gatekeeper saw how desperate he was about the danger of the bandits. If what he said is true, they need the soldiers here and now. The elderly gatekeeper called out one of the guards within Ylisstol and informed him of the situation.

"Inform the Exalt about bandits using cloaking spell heading towards the west gate! Quickly!"

"Yes sir!" The guard quickly ran as the young gatekeeper gather the nearby guards nearby to protect the gate.

"Men, do not allow any of them to get past you!" The guards nodded from the elderly gatekeeper's order. They raised their weapons in hand as the bandits approaching them appear in sight before disappearing.

The cyan-haired man ran past the gatekeepers and guards as he did not want to put any distractions for them during fight. He hoped the Ylissean soldiers live through this battle as it will be difficult carrying more sins due to his _other self_.

* * *

In the Market District of Ylisstol, both Robin and Inigo sighed from their misfortune. Since there was nothing else for them to do, the group decided to walk back to castle to retire. They were stop though as they heard a scream coming from a distance west from them.

"Please save my kingdom!"

That was unexpected for all of them, but Owain was the first one to speak.

"Should we help that person?"

Surprised from Owain's question, Severa was confused on why they should out of suspicion.

"Are you out of your mind? We don't know this could be a trap or an act."

"But this is a cry for help, shouldn't we at least hear him out?"Owain said with concern as he tried to reason with Severa.

Before they could continue with their discussion, a Ylissean guard approach them with a worried expression.

"S-Sir Robin! There are a group of bandits heading towards the west gate. They are using a cloaking spell of a sort as they were attempting to sneak in."

Robin was a bit surprised. How did a group of a bandits obtain the cloaking spell? It doesn't matter right now; they must quickly stop them before they break through the gate.

"Inform the Exalt quickly," Robin ordered as the guard nodded then quickly ran towards the castle.

"Everyone, we must hurry. The guards might not be able to hold them long enough. We also don't how strong they are nor how many, so we must be cautious when fighting them." The future children nodded.

It had been awhile since Robin fought in a battle. He hoped that his skills haven't gone rusty as he did not want to put the children at risk for his misguidance. At the same time, he felt alive as this reminded him of his first time fighting alongside the Shepherds.

As the group ran towards the gate, they passed the cyan-haired watching the battle from a distance. Seeing the group, he had found the heroes who have defeated the Fell Dragon, Grima. He hoped he could get their aid once they defeat the invisible soldiers.

* * *

 **Author Note: I didn't think people would follow or favorite this. Thank you following and favoriting this story. As always, please tell me if they seem OOC and review if you're willing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **EveBlaze14: Robin is not married to Emmeryn. He is still single as of now. The reason for having Owain calling Robin uncle is due to Robin being a part of the family. Considering how Chrom seems to treat Robin like a brother and the Shepherds is like family to Robin.**

 **Darkness21: Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: It may or may not be. I'm not concrete on who Robin is being paired up in this story. However, it's up to your imagination to see who he will marry as the stories continues.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Invisible Bandits?

**Chapter 2 - Invisible Bandits?**

This battle was a massacre for the Ylissean guards. The elderly gatekeeper thought that these bandits might have been petty thieves or robbers or just incompetent fools that believed they could invade their home. Unfortunately, he was wrong as many of the guards attempting to push them back were taken down swiftly. Blood and corpses scattered the battlefield as the color red covered the bright green fields. Each and every one of them were cut down like they were nothing. There were only just fifteen of them left then the sixteen earlier, and yet they turned the number of Ylissean soldiers here from fourty-three to seven. He knew in his mind that these are not bandits; these are trained soldiers like the ones they faced in Valm. Actually, after taking a closer look, they were like Risen due to their glowing red eyes and strong killing intent. He was perplexed and confused as to what these things are. He was shaking in fear that he was about lose grasp of his own weapon.

"Grandfather!" The elderly gatekeeper was snapped out of his thoughts by his son, "We can't let the enemy break through! We have to protect our home and our family that lives here! If you and the others are not going to do anything, I will fight them alone if need be."

"Bas…"

The elderly grandfather was surprised by his grandson's strong resolve after seeing all this bloodshed. He remembered back them how he was a cowardly child who would run after seeing the sight of blood. He was now proud of his son, who had finally grown a spine after years of being a soldier, but at the same time; he was embarrassed on how weak and scared he is in front of him.

The elderly man laughed; surprising his grandson.

"You're right. I have forgotten the oath I have made for my kingdom. Thank you for reminding me."

Bas was surprised by his grandfather's thanks. His grandfather rarely did this, but he felt happy hearing it.

"You're welcome." Bas replied as two more soldiers appear to aid them. Making a total of nine soldiers willing to sacrifice their lives for their home.

"Men, for the safety of our home, for the safety of our families. Stand tall and lift your weapons for the peace and safety of Ylisse." The elder gatekeeper announced with passion and determination in his voice. The soldiers along with Bas yelled in response.

With weapons ready in hand, they prepared themselves to defend for the incoming attack as two bandits wielding iron clubs attacked them. One guard was able to dodge the first strike, but the second guard's attempt to block the other bandit was futile as the club broke his spear down the middle. He was about to strike again until Bas appeared and blocked the second bandit's attempt to kill his allies.

"M-Move…" Bas struggled to speak as he was doing his best to push the club back. The guard quickly moved away while Bas held the bandit back. They were more strong than he thought. Almost inhumane like the Risen.

With adrenaline pumping, Bas was able to push the club back as the second bandit stumbled back from the push. He tried to hit him, but the second bandit evaded swiftly. He was slowly getting tired as he cut from across to angles in order to take the brute down, but missed every one of them. He was out of breath, but he made one more last attempt to slash the bandit from across the torso. He failed as he fell on the ground from using most of his strength on the last strike. Down on the ground, Bas looks up to see the bandit looking down at him; wearing his mask with no emotion in those soulless eyes. He hated it and wanted to cut him down. However, he was unable to as the bandit wielded the club high in the air. Bas did not want to die, but he doe not have the strength to lift his sword to defend himself. Seeing his end coming near, he braced himself for his death. However, it never came.

"Don't die yet Bas. Your youth shouldn't be wasted buried underground."

Bas knew this voice. As he opened his eyes, he saw the bandit with a spear pierced through his heart. The bandit became limp then started to slowly disappear into sparkles of light. Through the light was his grandfather standing tall with a smile on his face.

"Grandfather…" Bas said with awe in his voice. He was happy to be alive and was happy that his grandfather saved him from near moments of death.

The elderly gatekeeper was fortunate to save his grandson. It took time getting rid of the other club wielding bandit as two men got injured from his assault. Still, they were alive and that what counts. He offered his hand to his son to pick him up and his son grabbed it. Before he was able to pull him up, he felt something on his back as if multiple arrows were shot at him. At this moment, he realized that his time has come as he tasted blood coming out of his mouth. Right in front of him was his grandson looking shocked from the revelation as tears were coming out of his eyes. The elderly gatekeeper used his spear to hold himself up a little longer in order to give his son one last talk. He placed his left hand on top of his grandson's head and gave one last sincere smile.

"Take good care… of our… family… Ba…" The elderly grandfather was unable to say his grandson's name as his body fell over into the arms of his grandson.

"No…" Holding his grandfather's body, Bas cried for the very first time since becoming a Ylissean soldier. "Grandfather!" Bas screamed at the top of lungs as he was struck with emotions.

Bas felt guilt, rage, and sorrow as hold the lifeless body of his grandfather. He then saw the murderer standing before him dressed in something not seen before at he was covered from head to toe and wielding a small strange weapon. It did not matter to him how he looked as he killed his grandfather. He picked up his sword and ran towards the strange bandit with a fury of slashes, but he was too quick as Bas received cuts on his torso and back from the bandit. Bas attempted another attack, but was cut deeply at his thigh from the murderer. He looked at the bandit with rage in his eyes, but it did not matter to the bandit as it charged one more time to finish off Bas. Before it could reach, a spear of lightning pierced the bandit and he fell down to ground with no sign of moving.

"That was close."

Turning towards the voice, he saw two mercenaries fighting off two bandits wielding swords and a myrmidon dodging left and right from the sharp weapons thrown by another bandit similar to one struck down. He then looked up towards a white-haired man wearing a black and violet robe with a Ylissean guard following behind. He then realized who this person was. The white-haired man spoke.

"Your injuries seem light, but the cut on your leg is deep. You won't be able to fight in this condition. Bring him to a healer! Quickly!"

The guard nodded as he placed Bas's arm on his shoulder and quickly took him away. Bas wanted to continue fighting, but he could tell that the tactician will not allow him as he saw the stern look given to him. Without saying a word, he tried to walk quickly with the guard back behind the walls of Ylisstol.

Robin looked around; analyzing the state of the battlefield. This seemed more like a massacre than a fight as he saw the bodies of Ylissean guard scattered. He tightened his fist as he was upset for not getting here quicker. For now, he must do what he can to help turn the situation around.

"These guys are tough. They don't seem like mere bandits," Inigo commented as he narrowly dodged a diagonal slash from the first bandit.

They seem a bit skilled for bandits, but this will not affect his nerves. Inigo charged forward and was able to cut the bandit on the shoulder. The bandit jumped back from the attack and retreated

"They're annoying is what they are. No matter how strong they are, they won't stand chance against me!" Severa yelled as she parried the second bandits' sword and cut him across the chest.

The bandit still stood after the cut, but seemed to start slowly disappearing. Severa thought he was finished, but the bandit charged at her; surprising Severa. Before the tip of his blade could reach her, Inigo ran into him from the side with sword in hand and pierce it into the bandit's side; killing the bandit. He looked at her with a smile on his face hoping to see her thanking him.

"I could've handle it you know!" Severa shouted with slight annoyance in her voice.

Inigo thought doing this would at least make Severa fall for him, but his attempt had the opposite effect. Still, he was happy that Severa was not hurt at all. While still looking at her, Inigo heard a shout from afar.

"Ow!"

Turning around, the mercenaries saw Owain holding the side of his hip after his attempt at the speedy bandit. Owain thought he could handle it with Fragabreak in his hand, but he let his overconfidence from his new weapon get the best of him. The quick bandit stood there with a cut or two from Owain's earlier attacks. He did not seem out of breath nor staggered from the cuts given. Owain was perplexed on the bandit's endurance. He thought it would at least slow him down, but the bandit still retained his speed. The only thing that could keep this up are Risen.

"Are these things Risen?" Owain questioned as he watches the speedy bandit throw the weapon towards him. Owain dodged on time, but he did not see a second one toss right at him. He quickly raised his blade to deflect the sharp weapon on time, but saw the speedy bandit slowly closing in with another weapon ready.

"That's enough."

The next few moments, a man with light-brown haired wearing a gray version of Owain's outfit appeared. The speedy bandit was cut into two from the blow given from the light brown-haired myrmidon then disperse into particles. He turned around with a stoic expression facing Owain.

"It seems it was a good idea coming here," the man said with a stern tone.

Owain knows him. There was no one else taught him how to fight when he was young.

"Father…"

Owain felt both happy yet embaressed. He was happy to see his father after traveling with Inigo and Severa. At the same time, he was embaressed being saved by him as a hero should be handle his own without the assist of their father. He hoped he did not get a lecture after this.

"Lon'qu, it's good to see you again," the father and son duo turned to see the tactician approach them with a smile on his face.

"Same to you Robin," Lon'qu gave a small smirk, but return to his stoic expression.

"Are the rest of the Shepherds coming?"

"Not quite."

Hearing the voice, he saw Chrom approaching them with five people following him. One was a blond-haired short woman in a yellow dress holding a staff. Next to her was a stern-looking light brown-haired man in blue armor riding his armored horse and wielding a spear in his right hand. Between the two was a squinty-eyed white-haired man wearing a black and violet clothing with a large smile on his face and a violet tome on his hand. Behind him was a dark-skinned woman wearing a somewhat revealing black outfit and holding a tome almost similar to the squinty-eyed man. The last one was a gray-haired woman in white armor riding her Pegasus in the air as she lands right next to Chrom.

"Lissa, Frederick, Henry, Aversa, Sumia," Robin was happy to see them; even Aversa despite being enemies in the past.

"Struggling out here little man? Did you become rusty after being behind the desk?" Aversa teased with a smile on her face. She just loves teasing the tactician. Even though they are not really related, it was hard for her to not treat him like a big brother in the end.

Before coming to assist them, Aversa was simply in Ylisstol to pick up items for her home. It might had been a long walk from her hometown, but it was worth getting the necessary items to help her daily life. Also, she wanted to see Robin just to tease him for a bit.

"Does that mean I become the tactician? Though seeing the blood of my allies isn't good, but it will be exciting in the end!" Henry chirped as he gave a little chuckle.

Henry was busy at home watching his son while his wife, Miriel, was asleep due working all night on her latest project. While watching his son being able to walk for the very first time, he was informed by one of the assistants about the trouble outside of Ylisstol. Leaving his son under the care of the Miriel's assistants, he quickly ran until he arrived with the remaining Shepherd in Ylisstol. He was quite excited as he was able to see blood, pain, and misery on the battlefield; for his enemies of course.

"I think Robin still has it as I would prefer not to throw my life around recklessly," Lissa said in a nervous tone. She would prefer to live another day with her husband and not buried six feet beneath the ground.

Before the day started, Lissa and Lon'qu were deciding what to do tomorrow as Basillo gave Lon'qu a break. Despite his plea that it was not needed, Lissa gave the answer for him leading to the situation right now. The reason why Lon'qu was given the break was from Lissa due to wanting to spend some time with her husband. Lissa was hoping that Lon'qu would not suggest training again. When he spoke about visiting Ylisstol due to Lissa being away from a long time, she was happy that he gave an answer not related to fighting. She was hoping to have family time with Chrom, Robin, Emmeryn, Sumia and her husband once she arrived, but instead was involved with another fight. Still, she had a chance to spend time with them.

"Agree. Even though he hasn't gone training for a while under my tutorage, I still believe he can help lead us to victory. Also, I cannot fulfill my duties for our lord if I'm gone," Frederick said in a serious tone. His life was devoted to the royal family and his love for his wife. He could not fulfill them both if he was dead.

Frederick was continuing his duty as a training instructor until he heard commotion about bandits attacking from the guard running towards the Exalt's chamber. The instant he heard that, he quickly got his horse and followed his lord who exited his room with his wife. He knew that his wife would also come and help, but she was with the other Shepherds patrolling the border.

"I have to agree as well," Sumia agreed. She knew that Henry was very skilled with hexes, but strategy might not be his best skill set.

Earlier, Sumia was helping Emmeryn recover by teaching her to speak in more complete sentences. Over the months, Sumia was able to help Emmeryn speak in short phrases, but she still has difficulty speaking in full sentences. While tutoring her, she was informed by Chrom to stay here and watch Emmeryn and Lucy, young Lucina, while he gathered the Shepherds. Sumia didn't like the idea and was able to persuade him to bring her along. Leaving the servants to watch Emmeryn and Lucy, Sumia get her Pegasus and tried to regroup with Chrom at the west gate. It had been awhile for Sumia to fight along side with her pegasus. Since her pegasus was living a good life with a family of her own, she had to make sure they both live through this battle and keep Chrom alive.

"You don't have to be harsh about it. Though I agree as well as I would much rather be in the battlefield spilling blood on the grassy plains. Although, I'm a bit sad that they don't bleed, but instead turn to sparkle lights. Still, that makes it more interesting to dissect them if I can capture one," Henry said as he shifted his mood back and forth.

Robin gave a small silent chuckle from the shenanigans between his friends. Even though not all the Shepherds are here, it felt good to work together with them again. However, this isn't the time to go down memory lane. He gave a loud cough to get their undivided attention. Hearing it, they all faced the tactician.

"Is this everyone?" Robin asked as he faced Chrom.

"Yes. The other Shepherds aren't here as they are patrolling the borders of Ylisse or not here in Ylisstol. However, I believe you can find a way to turn the tides in our favor," Chrom assured. He knew that Robin still has it and will trust him in this battle.

"Alright," Robin nodded as he starts contemplating his strategy.

From the information he received from the Ylissean guards and gatekeeper, there are a total of thirteen. Three of them were taken out recently leaving only ten left. As he analyzes the battlefield, he notices two wielding clubs, two wielding swords, two wielding small weapons he presumes could be knifes of a kind, and three wielding spears. There was only nine out here, but the one Inigo fought was another sword wielder that escape. There are only eleven of them so they have a number advantage, but these bandits fight more like Valm soldiers. This won't an easy battle, but this will not stop him from deciphering a strategy to defeat them. Within a few seconds, he had a plan prepared.

'Alright. Time to execute it,' Robin thought.

"Frederick and Sumia will focus on the two bandits wielding knifes. They are quick and will be a problem when fighting the rest of the group. Aversa and Henry will support them as they will try their best to leave an opening for you two strike. Once you're done, split into two groups with one support those fighting the remaining bandits while the other support those defending the gate," Robin ordered.

"Okay," Sumia nodded as she and the others head towards the speedy bandits.

As Robin gave the order, he noticed two spear wielders and one club wielder heading towards the gate where Severa and Inigo are defending.

"Owain will help support defend the gate and Lissa go with him as they might need the healing," They both nodded as they ran towards the gate.

"Chrom. You, me and Lon'qu will handle the remaining four here, but we have to be cautious as there is one more hiding I believe," They both nodded from his order and the last group headed towards the remaining bandits watching from afar.

"Just like old times. Huh, Robin," Chrom gave a smile as he readies his Falchion.

"Yes. Just like old times," Robin return the smile with his own as he readies his Thoron.

Each group were given their task as Frederick and Sumia were fighting against the speedy bandits. They were having difficulty landing a hit on them, despite the support from Henry and Aversa. The bandits were dodging them with ease and were showing no sign of slowing down. Sumia was lucky to notice one of them throwing their weapon at her earlier as she narrowly dodged it. They tried their best on landing another hit, but they kept dodging as they are slowly closing in towards the dark mages.

Seeing that dark magic was not be effective against them, Henry pulls out a green-colored tome, known as Arcwind, out. He was lucky to take it with him before arriving here. With ease, he quickly cast the spell before they their weapon at them. At the next moment, a gust of wind shoots out from the spell circle in front of his palm. The two speedy bandits stop as they braced themselves from the sudden spell. Seeing the opportunity, Frederick charged at them with full speed from the side. The closest bandit took the spear head-on while the farthest quickly rolled out of the way before the spear could hit him. As he tried to stand up, Sumia charged downward towards the last bandit and pierced him from behind. The bandit vanished from sight into light from the killing blow.

"Aww. I really wanted to keep one. These guys are more interesting than the Risen," Henry said with a sad tone.

"Keeping those things are impossible, Henry," Aversa assured while closing her tome, "Whatever they are, it will be impossible to diagnose the spell that created them. But I am certain that these things do share some qualities with the Risen in both creation and origin."

"This is no time for ideal chatter!" Frederick yelled as he got close to the dark mages with the Pegasus knight landing nearby, "We must split up and assist the others!"

"Then I have a suggestion. Me and the queen will assist my brother and her husband while you and the happy mage will assist his sister and the children."

Before Frederick could object to the suggestion, both women quickly headed towards the prince and tactician. Even though they were allies for almost three years now, Frederick still had his suspicious on the female dark mage. He hopes that the trust the Shepherds gave her did not come around to kill them. With a sigh, he headed towards Lissa and the future children with Henry following behind.

Lon'qu was quite surprised on how skilled the swordsman he was fighting. He was interested on the fight he had with him as he showed some skills that might rival his own. However, a fight must end as Lon'qu found an opening in the swordsman's defense and cut him down.

Chrom was holding his ground against the spear-wielding bandit as he dodged a pierce near to the side of his abdominal. He quickly grabbed the spear with his left hand and attempts to pull the bandit towards him. However, the bandit refused to move and started to lift the spear. Chrom was still holding his grip on the spear, but was lifted along with weapon until being slammed on to the ground; dropping his grip on the enemy's weapon. He was a bit dazed from hitting the ground, but he was able to recover on time before the enemy thrust the spear on the spot where Chrom was formerly laying on. With his Falchion in hand, he swung his sword across the neck of the bandit; decapitating him in the process. Chrom was glad he took down the spear bandit, but the appearance of the bandit was strikingly similar to those he met back them years ago. The only difference was their skills. Once this battle is over, he'll have a discussion with Robin about these bandits.

Robin was placed between two club-wielding bandits as they each take turns attempting to hit the tactician. He was able to dodge each blow, but they were preventing him a chance to even fight back. At this constant rate, he will eventually run out of stamina. As he continues dodging from their assault, a dark shadowy fog developed around them forcing the club-wielding bandits to give up on their attack.

"Robin, you really let yourself go."

Robin turned to see Aversa prepping another spell as she walks to his side.

"Does big bwother need his wittle sister to protect him?" She teased with a smirk on her face.

"I thought we settle this 'big brother' thing already, Aversa," Robin said with slight annoyance in his voice while prepping a spell.

"True. We did, but since your skills has gone poor quite a bit; this shall be a punishment of a sort. Kyaa ha ha ha!" Aversa laughed as she cast a dark fog at the nearest bandit. However, he was able to escape, but not without a scratch.

Robin sighed as she was not wrong. Usually, he would have a tactic already prepared to defeat both of these bandits before Aversa helped him. It seems being behind the desk had affected him a lot more then he thought. He'll need to go back and read his strategic and tactic books once this is all over.

With the spell ready, Robin aimed and fired a bolt of lightning at the bandit Aversa was targeting. The bandit was struck down from the blast.

"At least your skills in magic isn't poor," Aversa complimented.

Robin was not happy though. He was upset that his skills are becoming subpar to his standards. While he was contemplating, Chrom and Sumia fought against the last club-wielding bandit and took him down swiftly. Seeing them finished, Robin and Aversa approached Chrom, Sumia, and Lon'qu. Before they could regroup, the swordsman Inigo injured appeared out of the air behind the Exalt.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted.

Chrom quickly turned around and sees the swordsman holding his sword up in the air. He was shocked from this revelation as he, Sumia, and Lon'qu were not prepared.

Expecting this predicament, Robin prepped a lightning spell before regrouping with them. He had to make sure to aim properly and precisely, otherwise; he will hit Chrom in the process. When the last swordsman appeared, Robin shot the bolt of lightning while he was still in the air. The swordsman fell down to the ground then eventually faded into light. He was fortunate enough that bolt narrowly grazed his shoulder guard instead. However, Chrom felt pale from the near death experience. Robin should really warn him next time.

Seeing that Chrom was alright, Robin looked from a distance to see how the other group was doing. At the west gate of Ylisstol, the children were struggling a bit, but were doing fairly well. The club-wielding bandit was easily defeated by Owain as he took him down with four swift strokes with the assist of Henry. Severa, Inigo, and Frederick were able to prevent the spear bandits from getting anywhere near the entrance as they pushed them further away. Severa parried the spear bandits' attack and left a wide opening for Inigo to strike. Frederick rode in circles around the last spear bandit who tried to pierce him, but was unable to land a single blow. He tried one more time with all of his strength, but he hit nothing but air. At that instance, Frederick charged in with blinding speed thrusting the spear into his chest. With that last blow, the battle was over.

"The battle is over, but at what cost," Robin grimaced.

They were able to prevent their home from being invaded by these bandits, but many lives were lost defending it. Robin was concerned about the situation as these bandits fought like soldiers. They seemed well-trained and were skilled enough to stand on their own. However, the traits that they all possessed were their eyes and strong intent to kill. They were no different from the Risen, yet they were not Risen.

"What kind of threat are we dealing with now?" Robin muttered the question under his breath.

Chrom noticed the depress look on his best friend's face. He also felt the same regarding the aftermath of this battle. Looking back, he could've asked that person about these creatures. He hoped they could meet again.

* * *

Within the walls of Ylisstol, the cyan-haired man watched from a distance in astonishment. He was glad that they were able to beat the invisible soldiers as they were the heroes that vanquish the Fell Dragon. However, he also felt deep remorse as the bodies of fallen Ylissean guards and the elderly gatekeeper were brought in by Ylissean soldiers. Cries were heard from the family and friends of the dead as they followed the corpses towards the graveyard.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" he said softly to himself.

As the cyan-haired man watched, he noticed a Ylissean soldier looking at him with both disgust and rage. He recognized him as he was the young gatekeeper he met earlier.

Bas remembered that cloaked stranger. He was the one that informed them about the bandits-no not bandits but, monsters; yet he was still alive and not his grandfather. Filled with rage, he approached the cyan-haired man and gave him a strong left hook. The cyan-haired man was shock from the sudden blow to his jaw as he fell back onto the ground. Bas was about to give him another punch, but was restrain by nearby Ylissean soldiers and civilians.

"L-Let me go! This bastard deserves it! He needs to pay for the death for our comrades," Bas protested as he tries desperately to break free from their hold.

Before he could continue his attempt in breaking free, he heard a shout nearby.

"What is going on here?!"

Turning around towards the shout, Bas stopped resisting as he sees the Exalt and the Grandmaster approaching them. The Ylissean soldiers and civilians let go of their grasp on him as they stood aside for the blue-haired man to approach him.

"Right now isn't the time for fighting," Chrom commanded as he noticed cyan-haired man on the ground holding his jaw, "Explain what had happened."

Robin walks up to cyan-haired man and offer him his hand. The stranger grabbed the tactician's hand and was pulled off the ground.

"Thank you…"

Bas was disgusted from how he was being aided by the Grandmaster. He did not deserve it after everything that had happen.

"What happen was that this man was the reason why we lost our comrades out there!" Bas snarled as he points at the cyan-haired man, "If he would have informed us sooner, my grandfather would still be alive right now!"

Bas was frustrated from this battle. Many lost their lives defending their home, but it was insulting that it was all by the hands of those creatures. As he looked down in frustration with his hands tightly in a fist, he felt a hand on shoulder and looked up to see it was from the Exalt.

"I understand what you are going through, but that man was not to blame for the death of your grandfather. From how it looks, the man must have tried to inform us about them as quickly as he could, but was not quick enough," Chrom spoke softly as he tries to calm the young gatekeeper, "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement, but instead continue living for the sake of our fallen comrades and for your grandfather."

Chrom let go of Bas shoulder of the young gatekeeper as he looked over his own shoulder at the cloaked stranger. He loosened his fist and then turned back around to see his family watching from a distance. They were waiting for him, so that they could go together to mourn for his grandfather. Calming himself with a few deep breathes, he walked away from the group and followed his family to the graveyard.

The cyan-haired man was thankful for the Exalt calming the situation, but that had not change the guilt for the death of the young gatekeeper's grandfather. He wonders if he made a mistake for coming here for their aid after dragging others into his fight. The cyan-haired shook his head to deny his mistake for coming here after getting this far. In order to prevent this from happening again, he must get the aid of these heroes. Even if it's just one, he will be truly grateful for it.

"Excuse me as we never introduced each other. My name is Anankos your lordship," Anankos said as he bows.

"No formalities are necessary Anankos. I am-," Chrom said until Anankos cut in.

"You are the Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom, and the one standing next to you is the Grandmaster Robin."

"Yes. You seem to know us quite well for a traveler," Chrom wondered as Robin started to analyze the cyan-haired man quietly.

"Word does spread about the great heroes who vanquish the Fell Dragon. It is hard not to hear it."

"Indeed," Chrom concurred.

Robin had some suspicion about Anankos. He had a feeling that he knows a lot more from how he spoke. After hearing about him informing the gatekeepers about the bandits, he knew that an interrogation was needed.

"Anankos. We thank you for trying to informing us sooner about these _bandits_. However, you seem to know them quite well in regards to having knowledge than you're letting on as they did not act or look like bandits. May you tell us of your connection with them?" Robin questioned with a stern tone. He needed answers and the only person that could answer them is Anankos.

Anankos was hesitate about the question. He wished he could spill everything about the invisible soldier, his kingdom, and his other self, but he could't say due to the curse. The only thing he could do is hope they trust him by following the map he created beforehand.

"I'm sorry… But I cannot answer that…" Anankos said in a sad tone as he avoided eye contact with them.

"Well-can you at least tell us what they are or where they come from?" Chrom asked.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" Anankos replied.

"Then how about this request for aid for your kingdom?" Robin asked.

"What!?" Chrom shouted from hearing it. He did not hear anything about this until now.

Anankos looked at them and noticed the concern look on their faces.

"I can't tell you more than what I know, but it is true that my kingdom is in danger," Anankos admitted as he took out a map. "Please. I ask of you for your aid as the foe is more treacherous than those you have fought in the past. All your questions will be explained once you follow this map. Meet me at the location in two days at midnight. I will be waiting."

Anankos handed the map to the tactician then quickly ran out of the west gate disappearing from their sights.

"Wait!" Robin commanded as he chased after the cyan-haired man.

When he stopped at the front entrance of the west gate, he no longer saw Anankos in sight. The only thing he saw are the grassy plains and dirt road. Chrom caught up to his best friend, but also did not see anyone else out here other than them. It was silent for a couple of seconds until Robin spoked.

"Chrom… Call the rest of the Shepherds. We are having a meeting tonight," Robin glowered as he held the map tightly in his hand.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I hope you enjoy this fight scene as this was my first attempt. I apologize if it's bad, but I'll try to make up for it. I also appreciate those still reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. As always, please tell me if they seem OOC and review if you're willing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Darkness21: Hope this is enough.**

 **Guest108: I'll take your options for consideration. However, I can't make any promises as to this being not a Female Corrin and Robin pairing as I though of using it when creating this story. The pairing with Subaki and Severa/Selena will happen though.**

 **Guest: Thank you again for the review.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Request

**Chapter 3 - The Request**

Robin prepared to defend himself with a wooden sword in hand, while Owain posed himself in a theatrical stance. They were both preparing to start an intense sparring session on top of the ship's deck while Inigo and Severa watched from a distance. His reason for this sparring session was to regain his skills he had lost touch of after not training for almost a year. He didn't want to become a burden on the battlefield, not when the lives of his companions rested in his hands. He picked Owain as his partner because he fought just like his father, a renown swordsman in his own right.

"The destructive power of my heroic blood flows through me; no foe can withstand the strength I possess! No man will be able to slay the chosen one as they shall face terror beyond their wildest imagination! Be prepared as my-" Owain boasted, but was interrupted by Severa, who threw a piece of wood at him.

"Quit it with your dramatic speeches and spar already!" the brown-haired mercenary yelled. She could never stand Owain's dramatic speeches when fighting and never understood how he was still alive after making so many.

'This idiot has the divine luck alright,' Severa thought, crossing her arms.

"Hey. You didn't have to throw something at me," Owain complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Inigo chuckled at the quarrel between his friends. He felt at peace for a bit as it helped him forget about the grueling battle yesterday. However, he still felt upset about the situation. Why did this happen, who are we fighting, and why was Anankos hiding this information? These questions swirled around the suave mercenary's mind as he wondered if there was another world suffering the same fate as they did.

'Are they experiencing the same feelings of pain and loss we are tortured with?' He closed his eyes in remembrance of the event that had happened earlier.

* * *

A meeting was held yesterday regarding Anankos' plea for help. There was much suspicion surrounding it as everyone was unsure on what to do with the situation. Chrom tried to get most of the Shepherds here for the meeting with the aid of Henry and Miriel's new 'postal' system. However, the only ones that arrived were Sully, Stahl, Ricken, Nowi, Cordelia, Libra, and Tharja. The rest were unable to make it due to having issues of their own.

Kellam arrived late, albeit silently, while everyone was talking about the recent battle at the West Gate of Ylisstol; how he managed to sneak around in that heavy suit of armor was still a mystery.

"Everyone! The meeting will now begin!" Robin announced, causing silence to fill the room,

"Those who arrived may have already been informed about that battle that happened at the west gate. The enemy we faced was a threat we never had seen before and has resulted in no fewer than thirty-seven casualties and four injuries. There is limited information on them, but we do know they do share similar qualities to the Risen."

In the back, Kellam watched from a distance in concern. He would speak with some of the others, but as usual, they did not even acknowledge his presence.

Another battle regarding the fate of the world. Truthfully, Kellam thought the war with Grima was the last one he'd ever fight in. He also believed that participating in it could at least let people let know of his presence, but it didn't in the end. People still forgot about his existence after the Fallen War, but there was one person who actually noticed him – his lover. Before Robin's return, Kellam was able to meet someone who actually noticed him and knew what he achieved over the past years. He felt happy just knowing one person actually noticed him, and felt honored to have her hand in matrimony. He was willing to fight another life-threatening war if it meant keeping her safe.

Stahl and Sully were next to each talking about the new threat. Well, it was mostly Sully as she swore with frustration whenever Stahl attempted to give his own opinion. The green-haired knight was surprised that they had to face another ungodly enemy, one whose power possibly surpassed that of Grima. Still, the big celebratory meal after vanquishing the city's assailants was fantastic.

As they spoke, Sully turned her head to face the tactician with a scowl plastered across her face.

"I thought we were done with this crap. Do we really have to face another God-forsaken dragon?" Sully snarled. She thought that the war was finally over with after the defeat of Grima, but now she has to face another blasted dragon in order to save the world. It might be her job smashing heads and beating down foes that stand against the Exalt, but these suicidal quests were becoming a pain to her. She and Stahl just felt at peace patrolling the border and taking down bandits trying to terrorize the people of Ylisse. However, it did not mean she was going to stay out of this fight.

"Calm yourself, Sully. We don't know if it was another dragon, but we do have a source that knows about them. A man named Anankos has the answers to our questions. However," Robin spoke as he took out the map given to him by Anankos, "the only information we have gotten out of him was the location and time of the meeting point. If we want to get the answers, we have meet up with him in two days at midnight."

The air in the room had become heavy as almost everyone was skeptical of the source. They were given little to no information of the enemy and the source only told them where to meet in private. No one was foolish enough to not believe that this could be a trap and there were all too many concerns regarding how it was going to go down.

Ricken was sitting next to his wife, Nowi, chatting about Anankos. He grew a few inches over the years, but his child-like face still stayed the same. However, he did mature a bit over the years and had been a bit serious about becoming a master mage. Although, he still acted a bit childish at times with his wife.

The young mage was unsure about Anankos. The Shepherds knew nothing about him yet they were supposed to trust him and meet him where he told them to? Ricken felt extremely frustrated at his predicament. So much so that he didn't notice Nowi staring at him with concern.

The manakete watched as her husband weighted the choices within his mind. She maintained her childish appearance over the years, and still enjoyed acting like a child, but she held the same skepticism as her companions. However, she had a funny feeling that they should trust him. Despite not meeting Anankos face to face, her instincts never fail when it comes to her decision… half of the time.

Henry, Miriel, and Aversa were having the same discussion. Miriel in particular was intrigued about these creatures and their origins. If this threat is from another world, she might be willing to join in order to discover more about that strange world. Despite it just being a mere theory, she could not help but feel excited about the prospect. She pushed her glasses up and smirked as her quest for knowledge was eternal. She knew Henry, and possibly Aversa, would be just as eager to join this quest for that opportunity.

Libra, Cordelia, Frederick, and Lon'qu agreed that they shouldn't take the risk. If it was a trap, it would lead to all of them dying. They do want the information, but they could not risk their lives on something that seemed so far-fetched.

Libra already built his orphanage years after the war. He wished to keep it standing, but he would not be able to if these invisible creatures attacked; he did not want to risk putting the orphans at risk while they were gone.

Frederick believed that Anankos might be trying to lure them away so that the invisible creatures could attack Ylisstol. His wife, Cordelia, agreed with him as leaving Ylisstol to was too high a risk. The Pegasus knights she trained were still needing of a leader to guide them if the city were to be invaded.

Tharja was quite split with her choices. She wanted to go in order to help her lovely Robin, but doesn't want to leave her husband alone defending the orphanage. The years spent with the children made her care for them deeply, though she never showed it. However, if there was a slight chance that Anankos had the information they needed, she was willing to risk it. If it was a trap, she would make sure to put a hex on him as soon as they met. Weighing the choices, she decided to follow through with going. It would not be difficult due to her unrequited love for Robin.

"This all too suspicious. Why would someone give us so much information that readily? Is there anything else we need to know about this Anankos?" Libra asked.

Chrom stepped up to answer Libra's question, "Nothing more than what's been said. However, his reason for coming here is because his kingdom is in danger." Everyone in the room, except for Robin, stared at the Exalt.

"So basically, he wants our aid in exchange for his information?" Stahl asked.

Chrom nodded to the green knight's question.

"In any case, we need to meet up with him to get our answers. However, we can't risk leaving Ylisse unguarded," Robin added, tension still filling the air.

"I understand everyone's suspicions, but this information is necessary to defend against these creatures. In all honesty, I believe the threat we fighting is connected to Anankos. Since he might know where they come from, helping him may help prevent more from coming," Robin assured. Despite only meeting him once, he and Chrom trusted him. They believed there was something bigger hidden behind Anankos' troubles. If the situation Anankos was having was similar to theirs in the past, that was enough reason to go.

"So how will this work?" Cordelia asked with Lissa and Sumia beside her.

"We will send only a few to go meet up with Anankos; they will stay with him and aid him on his quest to save his kingdom. The rest will have to remain here and defend Ylisse against any future attacks. From how I deduced the situation, those that go will not likely be returning from their mission. Don't ask me why, but just consider it a gut feeling," Robin said.

With that information, everyone talked with one another until one person raised their hand within the crowd.

"I'm going!" Owain shouted.

"Owain?!" Lissa shouted her son's name in confusion.

"If it's another kingdom in danger, is it not our duty to aid them?" Owain questioned in a whimsical tone, "As heroes, we shouldn't ignore the plea for help, but instead provide when innocents are in trouble."

"Geez, if that's your reason, I might as well follow along as I can't deny it," Severa said with a smirk on her face as she raised her hand.

"Severa?" Cordelia said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be fine," Severa reassured.

"Same for me. We can't just ignore it," Inigo spoke as he raised his hand.

A total of three hands were in the air. Chrom was certain that this was enough people to send to Anankos.

"Owain, Severa, and Inigo; you three will head towards the meeting point. Gather what you need and leave by morning tomorrow," Chrom commanded. They nodded in compliance.

"Make it four, Chrom," Robin said.

"Robin?!" the Exalt shouted; he never expected Robin to join along.

"They need a tactician, Chrom. If it's a war, my strategies can help them through it," Robin assured his friend.

"Then who will become the Grandmaster during your absence?" Chrom asked. He was concerned as there was no one remotely close to Robin when it came to strategy.

"That would be me," Aversa answered as she stepped out of the group and faced Chrom.

Chrom looked at Aversa with a mix of surprise and uncertainty. Sure, she was knowledgeable and talented as a tactician, but she still paled in comparison to Robin, so putting his and his friends' lives in her hands seemed very risky.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Your Grace. I won't be doing anything that could put us in danger," Aversa smiled.

"Chrom, trust her. Save for me, none among the Shepherds are as skilled as she is. I believe she can lead an army to win without casualties," Robin assured.

"Can she?" Chrom asked, not entirely confident.

"Of course I can! Don't question my skills!" Aversa yelled with irritation. Being questioned on her knowledge irked her almost as much as being unable to beat Robin.

Chrom was hesitant about having Aversa as the Grandmaster, but since Robin was not going to stay, he felt he had no choice but to trust her. He just hoped that chaos would not arise under her guidance.

"Alright then. Robin, make sure you and the children make it back alive once it is done," Chrom said sternly. It was not a command nor an order, but a plea from a friend.

"Don't worry, Chrom. We'll be back," Robin smiled, though he himself doubted he would return.

* * *

"You seem quite lost in thought. Thinking about all the girls you're going to swoon over at Rosanne?" Severa asked Inigo.

"Hmm… Why do you ask? Are you feeling jealous that the pretty maidens will be all over me?" the blonde-haired mercenary questioned coyly.

"Hardly," Severa deadpanned.

When that short discussion ended, the two returned their attention to the sparring match between Robin and Owain, which had just begun.

Robin defended himself as Owain sent three swift strikes at him. Robin parried each strike with great precision, but it was difficult for the Grandmaster to keep up. The next strike was aimed at Robin's leg, but the Grandmaster expected it and block it quickly; he followed up by pushing Owain back with a few strikes of his own. Owain ducked and dodged the first three, then blocked the last one aimed at his stomach. They each kept parring each other's strikes, neither of them landing a single blow. The battle soon became one of endurance.

Practice seemed to be going well from the perspective of Inigo, Severa and Owain, but Robin was not pleased. He felt like Owain was not putting too much effort into their sparring session. He saw a few openings in Owain's defenses earlier, but ignored them intentionally to focus on his own progress. Eventually, however, he grew tired of letting those opportunities slip, and as soon as Owain left himself open once more, Robin closed in and unleashed a fury of strikes. The myrmidon blocked most of them, but the Grandmaster landed a strike to his hands and knocked the practice sword right out of them. The sword landed close to Inigo and Severa as they watched in awe.

Owain felt upset about his loss, but was glad to help assist Robin with his swordsmanship. As he looked back at the tactician, the myrmidon did not see a smile, but instead a displeased look on Robin's face. He was unsure why he was looking at him like that. Did he do something wrong earlier or was it the long speech that he gave in the beginning that annoyed him? To stop the awkward silence, Owain decided to ask.

"Did I do something wrong?" Owain asked.

"Owain, are you holding back?" Robin questioned.

Owain was shocked to hear that. Holding back?! He never held back! How could Robin accuse him of such a thing?!

"I didn't hold back. I put all my effort into fight," Owain exclaimed.

"Then why did you leave yourself open so many times in this fight?" Robin frowned. Seeing the stunned look on Owain's face, Robin could tell that the myrmidon still had a long way to go before reaching his father.

Owain at first believed that he was able to match his father's skill at swordsmanship, but realized after losing to Robin – a man whose primary skill was not swordsmanship – he still few steps behind. Before he could speak, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder belonging to the tactician with a concerned look on his face.

"Owain, I'm not trying to tear you apart nor trying to hurt you intentionally. I'm only saying what I saw during our practice," Robin softly spoke as he tries to comfort the young myrmidon, "there is no question that you are skilled, but you still have much to learn."

Hearing that, the young myrmidon looked up at the tactician seeing a smirk on his face.

"We both have our flaws in our swordsmanship, and we both can improve it with more practice."

Inigo walked towards them with Owain's practice sword in hand. Owain grasped the sword and held it high with renewed confidence.

"Now then," Robin smiled as he prepared his wooden sword in hand, "shall we continue our training? If you can beat me, I'll help you with your magic."

Hearing that offer, Owain felt ecstatic. His skills in the arcane were indeed lacking, and there was much he could learn from the tactician. When he was practicing spells earlier with a Fire tome, he could only cast a small wisp of fire that could kill nothing more than a cockroach. Both Inigo and Severa frequently laughed at his ineptitude. Once he learned more from Robin, he was sure to prove to them how terrifying his magic could truly be.

"Alright! Challenge accepted!" Owain shouted with enthusiasm.

With the drama over, Robin and Owain continued their training until nightfall. Owain came close to beating Robin multiple times, but never quite succeeded. Out of pity, Robin still gave him advice that helped him with his fire magic.

* * *

That night, Robin, Owain, Severa and Inigo set sail on a tall ship, not going to sleep until they left port.

The next morning, as he sat in his room, Robin studied the strategy books he had brought with him; he was already on his twelfth book since he first woke. He skimmed through each page swiftly, trying to assimilate as much information as he could. Halfway through his latest book, Robin heard a noise outside. Curious, he stepped out and noticed a shadow going around the corner. Unsure as to whether if it was one of the crew members or a theif, he retrieved his Thoron tome and pursued the figure.

Severa watched the ocean while leaning over on the railing. The red glow of the rising sun shone on her, causing her fair skin to glow. She had woken up in the middle night after experiencing a nightmare surrounding her original world and was unable to fall back asleep. She thought that the nightmares would end after the vanquish of Grima, but the guilt of not returning home still held. She wondered how the people back at her home were doing and if there was peace back there. These thoughts had never faded, and she doubted they ever would.

"Lost in thought Severa?" Severa yelped from the sudden voice and turned around, only to find Robin with a smirk on his face.

"Geez! If you're out here too, at least try to speak with me face to face instead of sneaking up on me!" Severa yelled irately.

"Ha ha… Sorry," Robin apologized as he walked next to Severa and leaned over the railing.

"So, what's keeping you up?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing, really. Just can't sleep due to Owain's snoring, so I just walked out here for some fresh air," Severa lied.

"You know you can tell me of your troubles, Severa. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying okay! I'm just out here for some fresh air so stop meddling!"

Severa could not help but be irritated at Robin's questioning. Her problems were no concern of his.

"It's about your original world isn't it," Robin said.

A look of surprise appeared on the young woman's face. How did he know?

"So it is. Severa, don't feel guilty about coming here," Robin sighed.

Severa groaned; she did not need a lecture.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to feel and what not to feel?!" she shouted,

"I'm not trying to. I'm only telling you that you did the right thing," Robin said as he tried to keep himself calm, "if you hadn't come here with the others, this world will suffer the same fate as ours." Severa didn't respond anything.

"You gave your younger self a chance to be with her parents. A chance that you couldn't get in your own time. I won't lie by saying 'I understand your pain', however, I believe your real parents are happy that you survived and are living a good life with us… your friends," Robin continued, the wind blowing strongly.

"Even though you can't return home, you can still do what you can here in their memory."

Severa was speechless after hearing that. What Robin said might have been true; she could not let the guilt of her past haunt her forever. It was time to take a step forward and create new memories with her new friends. That was what her parents would have wanted.

"Sheesh, you never can truncate your speeches, can you. You might as well be Owain's theater partner," Severa complained.

"Hey, I'm just trying to reassure you. Also, I prefer not give long speeches during a fight," Robin said, not wanting to imagine him and Owain boasting together on the field.

"Yeah, I know," Severa replied as she stretched her arms, "Well, I'll be going back to bed. A girl needs her beauty sleep!" Severa turned around and walks few steps away before stopping, a blush covering her face.

"And Uncle Robin, t-thank you," Severa stuttered, then resumed walking back to her room.

"You're welcome," Robin said. He was not sure if she had heard him, but he was satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

Robin looked back out to the ocean. He wondered if he truly was ready for this battle Anankos was facing. While he pondered, he remembered talking with Chrom before the meeting regarding the invisible soldiers. They were walking in the hallway towards the meeting room when Chrom brought it up.

* * *

"These invisible creatures… we actually fought them before," Chrom said.

"When was that?"

"Just before we met you. We were done patrolling and were heading back to Ylisstol until we encountered a group of people. I did not the person leading them, but that person was a royal just like me and Lissa, and was accompanied by a servant, a tactician, and a couple of warriors."

"A young noble and his tactician," Robin smiled, recalling his and Chrom's own adventures together.

"I don't quite recalled what they looked like, but they were quite skilled. They came from another kingdom in search of those creatures we had faced. At first, I thought that those creatures were actually Plegians attempting to terrorize our country, but after facing them, we knew better," the Exalt shuddered.

"Do you know what kingdom they came from?" Robin asked.

"They say they came from mythical kingdoms… Hoshido and Nohr, I believe," Chrom answered.

Before the tactician could inquire further, the Exalt continued.

"I didn't ask anything more than that as I didn't want to pry into their affairs. We were in the midst of a battle, so there was no time for further discussions. However, I was quite astonished by their tactician, who ensured we got out mostly uninjured. That person kind of reminded me of you, actually," Chrom remarked as he smiled.

"Really? If that person truly is as skilled as me, I would enjoy a battle of minds if I ever meet him," Robin chuckled, quite interested at the prospect of an equal.

"Anyway, that was the last time I saw them, as they left after the battle. I do hope we can cross paths again in the future."

* * *

This information was quite interesting. They both were involved with fighting these invisible creatures and were trying to save their respective kingdoms. He only wished he had more time to think about this, but he needed to return to his studies. Robin got off the railing and returned to his room.

* * *

Within the Mila Tree, Anankos waited patiently for the heroes to arrive. He hoped someone would come as they were his last chance of saving his kingdom. In his right hand was his wedding ring; he stared at it, recalling his memories of his beloved wife.

"Mikoto..." Anankos whispered as he shed a small tear.

From a distance, a black-haired swordsman eyed Anankos. He was about to attack, but his superior ordered him to wait. He wondered if the foreign swordsman, who took down the samurai and ninjas with quick ease, would come. His blood boiled in excitement as he waited in anticipation for the heroes' arrival. He smiled, as this new warrior might just quench his thirst for battle. Along with him were the rest of his master's invisible soldiers; waiting patiently for the right moment to strike.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the revise chapter by this story's Beta Hammershlag. I'm quite happy with what he done with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as well. The updates will become random from this point on as I will be busy with summer classes. However, I won't drop this story.**

 **If you enjoy this story, please review if you're willing.**

 **Also, if you enjoy Hammershlag's work, please visit his profile for his list of stories.**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**Chapter 4 – The Meeting**

"Land ahoy!" one of the sailors shouted.

It was a quiet noon as the Ylissean ship was now slowly arriving at the Docks of Valm Harbor. The heroes were all set with their gear ready and luggage in tow. They were all prepared with their goal in mind; well… all except for one. Inigo was daydreaming about the young, pretty ladies within Rosanne. Why Rosanne? Prior before the trip to Valm, a letter was sent to Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin. Knowing the journey to the Mila Tree will be long, a carriage would be needed to traverse through the forest of Valm. However, they had not received a letter back before the ship left for sea. Needing horses, Robin suggested to go to Rosanne where they can get horses due to it being the closes state to Valm Harbor and there was a town within an hour walk there. Inigo and the others wondered why the tactician did not just take some from Ylisstol. Robin answered that Ylisstol would need every resource needed to ensure the safety of its people, so it was better to not take any.

Hearing that, Inigo imagined about the many beauties he might meet there. He also fantasized how he would charm them with his chivalry and heroic acts during his time there. However, these thoughts were only secondary importance to him as he knew how important Ylisse safety was. If the invisible creatures were to arrive again with a bigger flock, no one is safe. The last thing that Inigo wanted was reliving the death of not only the Shepherds, but the death of his parents. Clearing his head, Inigo looked ahead with a stern expression and his hand resting on the sword's handle. As he watched on, he could see the sandy beaches and the brick buildings of Valm Harbor.

As the ship drew close, the heroes saw a crowd gathering near the dock, but was quickly disperse due to arrival of a wyvern. The few people who did not fled were standing there were either waving or smiling or maybe both as they stood there with anticipation of their arrival. Within the small group of people were five familiar figures to Robin and the children. The first person was a royal blue-haired man dressed in a fancy looking suit of the same color. The second person was a crimson-haired woman wearing a black dress and a white bonnet with wyvern wings. The third person next to the two was an orange-haired man wearing a forest green and tan clothing with his arms cross and a smile on his face. The fourth person few feet away from the trio was a green-haired woman dressed in red and pink with pointy ears and the last person next to green-head was a black-haired woman dressed in a white version of the myrmidon outfit with a bandana on her head. Behind the small group was the same wyvern that landed; breathing behind their necks. The onlookers were perplexed on how unfazed the small group were as usually people would panic. However, these five, except the bodyguards next to the black-haired myrmidon, were used to the wyvern around. It even showed as the orange-haired male chuckled from the dismay of the bodyguards in both enjoyment and pity.

These heroes remembered the five familiar figures and wyvern as they were all part of the Shepherds. Robin himself knew them closely, but was surprised to see them here. He had plans to visit some of them after returning from the meeting, but it seemed his plans changed. However, he was not upset. Instead, he felt delighted as he now gets to see them before heading off to the Mila Tree. Seeing them waving, Robin returned it with his own along with the children.

Few minutes had passed as the Ylissean ship landed on the shores of Valm Harbor. Robin and the children got off the boat and meet the other Shepherds face to face. Smiles were seen on both sides as it rekindled old bonds between the two groups. Wondering who would start the conversation, Robin stepped forward, stretched his hand out, and spoke.

"It's good to see you again, Virion," Robin started with a smile on his face.

Seeing the hand, the royal blue-haired noble stepped forward and shook the tactician's hand.

"Indeed. It is good to see you too, Robin," Virion smiled.

"It has been a long time since we last spoke. How do you fare with your people at Rosanne?" Robin asked. Robin wondered how Virion dealt with the situation regarding the people of Rosanne. The tactician heard how they hold a grudge towards the former duke and wanted to make sure if everything was alright.

"Why-I'm doing fairly well with my people. Thanks to my lovely and sweet wife, Cherche, I'm at good standing with them," Virion proclaimed with confidents.

Robin noticed how forced Virion spoke. He could tell that Virion tried to pretend that everything was alright behind his smile, but the tactician could see through it.

Virion saw the concern look Robin gave and knew that his act wasn't working. He did not wish to bring any sadness or trouble when meeting his old friend again, but almost nothing could be hidden from his eyes. Stopping his act, Virion spoke.

"Seems like I can't hide anything from you can I?" Virion smirked.

"I may be a tactician Virion, but that doesn't mean I can't read and analyze people," Robin answered with a smirk of his own.

"True," Virion agreed, "Now… Where to begin? After returning home from the Fallen War, I was punished by the new Duke of Rosanne for fleeing the state. With the help of Cherche, I was reinstated as a citizen, but that hasn't change the standing between me and my people. Few treat me like they used to back then, while the rest considered me trash for abandoning them."

Virion's fake smile slowly turn in a sad one.

"I hope that the people could forgive for my choice," Virion continued.

The former duke hoped he could earn the respect and love of his people soon, but it was getting difficult as time passed. It was not an easy decision for him to leave his people before the Valm invasion at Rosanne, but he could not let the citizens sacrifice their lives protecting him. He was glad that Cherche stayed by his side, Gregor being their bodyguard, and Say'ri providing him some gold for his home near the capital of Rosanne. He felt honored having people like them by his side. However, his mind still felt heavily on the shame and hatred for his decision.

While lost in thought, Virion felt a strong grip on his right hand. When he turned over to see who it is, he found out that the person holding his head was none other than his beloved wife who had a concern look on her face.

"Virion, you shouldn't worry too much. It might be long, but the people will eventually forgive and forget your abandonment of them," Cherche spoke as her concern expression changed into a determine one, "For now, you must be strong and vigilant. Remember the promise you made when we left Rosanne."

Virion gave his former vassal a surprised look. As he would ever forget that promise.

"Don't worry my love. I have not forgotten," Virion softly spoke as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Cherche blushed from Virion's movement. In the past, she would wave it away as annoyance due to him flirting with her often in the past, but since they were married; she was now easily flustered from his subtle movements and it was difficult for her to hide the heat from her cheeks.

They were both in their little world as they did not realize the glares received from some of the onlookers around them. The few that stand out were Inigo and Severa.

Inigo was jealous that Virion had a lover despite being a charmer like him, but at the same time; he felt hopeful that a girl would love him just like Cherche loved Virion.

Severa was just annoyed from the lovey-dovey moment happening in front of her. She just wanted to hurry up and get out of here as seeing these made her feel uncomfortable and irritated. Makes her wonder about her own love life.

For Robin and the others, they just watched with a wry smile. Minerva noticed that her master and friend was in a trance and decided to break it. With a roar, she brought both Virion and Cherche back to reality.

Cherche was thankful that it was short-lived due to Minerva's interference as she still had pride for herself. Virion though wished it would continue, but rather prefer to be not eaten by the wyvern.

The others chuckled from how the couple tried to recompose themselves, but the blush never left their cheeks. Seeing this opportunity to start a conversation with the tactician, Gregor decided to speak.

"Gregor is happy to see friends again. It has been long time since Robin's return. Gregor wish to celebrate for another reunion."

Gregor felt enthusiastic seeing an old friend again. After the Fallen War, Gregor decided to live out his day in excess thanks to the funds he received for participating in it. However, he knew some day that this will not last forever as he decided to take up his sword and continue his work as a mercenary. However, jobs were very slim in Ylisse and Gregor was about to give up until he ran into Virion and Cherche at Robin's return celebration. They heard about Gregor's predicament and hire him to become their bodyguard. Gregor felt joyful for being hired and humbly accepted the position. While in Rosanne, he lived a content life as their bodyguard and also find additional jobs by the people there and nearby villages.

"I would love to celebrate with you all, Gregor. Unfortunately, we're not here to visit as we have oppressing matters to attend to. I'm sorry that we won't have time to catch up," Robin apologized with a wry smile. He would not miss an opportunity to celebrate with an old friend.

Gregor did not frown, but instead he gave an enthusiastic laugh; surprising the tactician.

"Gregor knows. Gregor and friends were informed Say'ri due to letter from friends from Ylisstol. Gregor ask friends to come back and celebrate big meal when returning from quest. It would be joyful, yes?"

"Sure," Robin answered with a convincing smile.

As Robin spoke with Gregor, the children were having a conversation with Say'ri and Tiki.

"You have all grown quite a bit for the past couple of years," Tiki smiled.

It has been a year since Tiki saw them. After the Fallen War, she returned to the Divine Dragon Grounds to rest and recuperate from the fight. Several days later, she woken from her slumber and spent the past years assisting the rebuild of Valm with Say'ri and Virion. She also spared some time to visit the nearby villages. However, there was a sudden rise of bandits and brigades six months before Robin's return that put her in concern. It was quite stressful as she had bodyguards monitoring her everyday by the orders of Say'ri. Thankfully, these were no longer an issues now due to the assist of the other Shepherds or 'The Herders' they are called.

"Ha! What do you expect? It is quite natural for us to grow," Severa bragged, flipping her pigtails.

"Indeed. The years did help me grow as I appear more appealing to the lovely maidens. They just couldn't wait to get their hands on me," Inigo lied.

"My aching blood is still growing stronger as we speak Lady Tiki. Within time, I shall also show you my abilities in the arcane arts," Owain exclaimed.

"And very energetic too. Don't you agree Say'ri?"

"Aye, yet you all still need more time to mature. Maybe a few more years are need before we see you as adults," Say'ri bluntly stated.

The children were both shocked and upset from Say'ri's comment. In their eyes, they believed they were matured enough over the past years, but being told that damage their pride quite a bit. Fortunately, they were not going to let that get to them. However, Severa was not cool-headed like Inigo or Owain and was having difficulty holding back a snappy remark. Noticing the scowl, Inigo quickly change the subject.

"So, I heard that Lucina and the others were here. How are they doing?" Inigo quickly asked.

"Aye, they are doing fine. They've quite made a name for themselves here in Valm. Their group, 'The Herders', has help me and Tiki deal with the brigades terrorizing the villages for the past year," Say'ri answered.

Say'ri was thankful for Lucina's group for being here. Ever since she became Queen of Chon'sin, she had difficulties assisting the rest of Valm due to her new position. The issue that arise during the time of peace was the sudden rise of bandits and brigades spreading turmoil throughout Valm. She had to guess that they waited for the war to end out of fear of Walhart's army during that time. Since then, many villages and towns were terrorized by them and it was frustrating for her to hear it. Fortunately, Lucina and the other future children came here to assist them, despite Say'ri did not call for help from Ylisse. She was glad that they help her and her people on stopping the criminals. In return for their assistants, Say'ri gave them a base in Chon'sin for them to rest and recuperate. A year had already pass since their arrival and they had made a name out of themselves.

"Well you can't expect anything less from her. Just like her father, she wants to help people no matter what," Severa said.

"Agree. I just hope she doesn't do anything risky. The same goes for the others," Owain said.

"Do not worry. My people are with them to ensure they are safe. Tis the least I can do for the daughter of Chrom," Say'ri assured.

"Don't forget. I'm also here as well. If they need help, I will go and aid them," Tiki said with a wink.

The children felt reassured about the safety of their friends. They knew how much of a risk-taker Lucina was when it comings to saving others, but it was relieving to hear how well she and the others were doing here in Valm. They also don't have to worry too much on their wellbeing with Say'ri and Tiki watching them.

"Well-that's one worried thought lifted out of mind," Inigo smiled.

Owain and Severa nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear. If you guys were worried too much about Lucina's safety, I would of travel to the Mila Tree by myself if need be," Robin said as he approached the children with Virion, Cherche, and Gregor following along.

"Hmph! Like you handle it on your own. Just because you're a tactician, it doesn't mean you not vulnerable to steel end of a blade," Severa remarked.

"Also, it's our choice to help. Lucina's safety is one of our concerns, but if the situation regards the safety of our home; she would want us to go," Owain assured.

"That's reassuring," Robin spoke with a smirk as he looked up at the sky, "We should get going. The trip to the Mila Tree will be a long one. Especially with the luggage we have with us."

Gregor then gave a whistle. Few seconds later, a horse pulling a carriage approached them.

"We received the letter of your arrival yesterday, so we got a carriage prepared," Virion said.

"Why didn't you send a letter back?" Robin asked.

"We thought we could surprise you once you arrive. Considering we rarely have time to chat," Tiki answered.

"Also you tend to put the thoughts on the mission ahead of your friends. Once you think about it, you don't think about anything else," Say'ri added.

"Hehe…" Robin lightly chuckled. He had to agree with Say'ri's comment.

While they were conversing, a sudden thud was heard; which got the attention of a certain brown-haired mercenary.

"Hey! Be careful with my luggage!" Sevrea yelled as she ran towards the carriage.

Most people don't mind about their luggage being mishandle considering most of them carried light, but when it comes to Severa who brought the most; she will not tolerate it. Each of her luggage contained exquisite and loving clothing along with her favorite things. If anything were to happen to them, she will not hesitate to swing that sword of hers at the perpetrator.

"I'll go assist them." Inigo volunteered. He wanted to make sure Severa does not hurt them, but also does not want to have his special scented salve broken while being put into the carriage.

While Inigo and Severa were helping with the luggage along with Gregor and the bodyguards, Owain had a question he wanted to ask.

"I've been wondering. If you guys are here, why aren't Lucina and the others here?" Owain asked.

"They are currently stopping a group of brigades up north. We wanted to inform them about your arrival, but they are focused on stopping them," Say'ri answered.

"I see," Robin said.

It was understandable for Say'ri to not inform them of their arrival. If they were to get distracted, they will lose focus on the fight.

"Sir Robin!" One of the bodyguards shouted as he approached the tactician, "Everything is in the carriage."

Looking behind him, Robin saw Severa and Inigo leaning on the carriage; waiting for them. He then faced the bodyguard.

"Thank you," Robin thanked then he turned towards the other Shepherds. "It's time for us to go. When we return, we will celebrate this reunion."

The other shepherds nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. May Naga keep you safe," Tiki smiled.

Saying their farewells and goodbyes, the children got into the back of the carriage, while Robin sat in the front. Giving one last wave to his friends, they left Valm Harbor and took off to the Mila Tree. However, the trip there was quite excruciating for both Inigo and Owain. They felt jealous about Robin being up front guiding them to the destination. While in the back, they had a more exhausting matter.

"Hold it steady! If one of those luggage falls out of this carriage, I will end you!" Severa snapped while holding few of her luggage.

Inigo and Owain were also keeping their grip on Severa's luggage as well as their own. They were gripping with their lives it seemed as they don't want to feel her wrath. At the same time, they wanted to let go as their arms were getting tired trying to keep the luggage from falling.

Robin, though, was ignoring the commotion in the back in order to focus on the road. As he watched on, he noticed a glimmer within the woods ahead. Noticing it, the tactician gave a subtle sign to the future children in the back. Hearing it, the children prepped themselves for the ambush as Owain and Inigo, quickly and quietly, left out the back. With a strategy already in place for these types of situations, Robin hoped this poorly planned brigade can be dealt with quickly. He does not want to miss their meeting with Anankos.

* * *

Time has passed ever since they left Valm Harbor. The full moon was shining above in the night sky and the chirps of crickets can be heard around them. The trip to the Mila Tree was a calm one if Severa's complaints were ignored and forgetting the sloppy ambush that happened hours ago. Other than that, it seemed quite peaceful.

Robin felt relieved that they were able to make it on time. The reason was due to the sloppy ambush. However, it was not due to their strengths and skills, but their tactic of charging at them and attempting to steal from their carriage. One of the bandits almost took off with Owain's baggage and it took quite some time since he kept running. Despite not being a fighter, Robin was impressed by the stamina and speed that bandit had. Luckily, they were able to catch up to him and get Owain's belongings back. After that, no more unexpected events happened.

The heroes were now reaching the meeting point as the carriage slowly stopped at the center of one of the Mila Tree's roots. Once it went to a complete stop, the heroes got off the carriage and were now searching for Anankos. However, he was nowhere in sight and now doubt hung over the group. Each of them had questions on the situation right now. Were they too late? Was this a trap? Is Anankos dead? They were all in thought about the situation for a couple seconds, but their doubts were lifted as Anankos approached them with a big smile plastered across his face.

"I'm glad that you have all arrived. Thank you for accepting my request," Anankos smiled as he bowed.

"You don't need to be formal. It natural for us to help people in need. Otherwise, why wouldn't we be here if we did not," Inigo reasoned.

"Either way, I am thankful for your arrival," Anankos thanked and bowed again.

Anankos felt joyful from their arrival. He thought maybe at least one or two heroes would come to fulfill his dire request. However, he was not expecting four of them, including the Grandmaster of Ylisse, to come and aid him. This was beyond his expectations nor how he predicted. Once he saw them, he knew there was hope for not only him, but for his family and kingdom. Still, he wondered if they would still accept his request once he made the necessary changes for their journey. He hoped they will and if they decline, he will let them leave as he had no intention of forcing any of them to do it. Unlike his other self, he would rather have them assist him voluntarily instead. Before he could begin, Robin started the conversation.

"Anankos. Before we continue with your request, we need to know more on the situation at hand. We can't just accept it blindly without knowing what's ahead. Also, there are still some details you are still hiding from us. We ask that you at least give us some details considering we traveled all the way out here. If possible?" Robin asked.

Robin was not the only one who wanted more information as the children also wanted to know as well. They do not want to stake their lives on something this strange and mysterious. However, they also felt quite excited from the next adventure that awaits them.

"I see," Anankos confirmed, "You all have gotten here to assist me. It wouldn't be fair to leave you all in the dark. However, I'm sorry as I can't tell you everything until we reach my kingdom. Believe me, I wish I could. At the very least, I can tell that this request will be a difficult one."

As Anankos spoked, he walked passed the group and approach the horse holding the carriage. The horse did not panic, but instead, she stayed calm as Anankos petted her.

"This place- No, this world and time is defined by choice and fate. There will be crossroads and doubts on the way along with loss and sorrow trailing behind. There will be moments where you will be lost and begin to question the decisions you make. Nevertheless, this request, or should I say journey, will be a complicated and harsh one. I truly hope the fates are kind to you there. Otherwise..." Anankos continued.

Anankos stopped petting the horse and turned around to face them with a stern expression.

"Death awaits you all," Anankos concluded.

With that one word, everyone became silent. No word nor sound came out from the heroes. Not a single noise could be heard except the sound of water swishing on the Mila Tree's roots and the wind blowing on the leaves.

However, Robin was not shock from this revelation like the children were, despite being quiet. Instead, he remained calm and collected as he knew there was something more to Anankos' request than he let on. Due to long trip here, he thought much on the connection to Anankos and the mysterious noble that arrived at Ylisse many years ago. He theorized that maybe these two are from the same kingdom due to the invisible creatures that were with them when they arrived and the struggles they are facing to protect their home. The tactician wondered if these people two are related in some way though other then being from the same kingdom, but the information was limited to even confirm it. Even though he could not decipher Anankos' background, he already had an idea of what this request might be about due to what he gathered these past few days. Robin wondered if the children would tag along. Although, he had a feeling they would not refuse someone in need.

The children were all in shock. For Owain, another mission of life and death seems like a daily job to him now. Even after the peace they obtained after the Fallen War, he had to prepare himself for another battle with his friends. The myrmidon wondered if he should sit this one out. After a few seconds, Owain shoved that thought out the second it popped up. He was a hero, a warrior of light and darkness, and these dark missions were his specialty. Refusing this request was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Just like he knew his 'uncontrollable sword hand' thirst for slaying evil, he knew Inigo and Severa would not refuse either as he notice the looks on their face. Not of fear nor hesitation, but with confidence.

Noticing their reactions earlier, Anankos expected this it considering anyone would be silent or be surprised. He hoped they accept his request after giving this bit of information. However, there was only silence and stern faces on each of them. Anankos felt crestfallen as the chance of having his kingdom being saved was now beyond his reach.

'Mikoto... Kamui...' Anankos thought, eyes closed.

He then opens his eyes and recompose himself. With a stern look, he spoke.

"I see. I cannot say your reluctance is unexpected. I will not force any of you to go. You have every right to refuse my request," Anankos sighed.

Hearing this, Inigo was the first of the group to speak.

"Wait a sec!" Inigo exclamined.

"Who said anything about refusing?"

Anankos looked up with a mix of relive yet confusion.

"We aren't refusing the request, Anankos. In fact, we're accepting it," Robin smirked. The same goes for the children.

"You agree to my request. Why?" Anankos asked.

For Severa, it seemed like a stupid question to ask. However, this was the first time they ever talk face to face and she believed he might not know much about their history. Luckily, she was not in a irritable mood right now to explain it.

"Look. Some of us may be young, but we have tons of experience in the battlefield. We been through our own fair shares of loss so this won't be any different. We also can tell whether a person is really in a need and you do need us," Severa explained.

"Plus, you have the assistance of Ylisse's greatest and grandest tactician here to help," Owain added as he pointed at Robin.

"I think your're overstating it, Owain," Robin remarked. "I'm just a simple man with fair knowledge of the battlefield."

"I believe simple isn't the correct word. If you keep being so modest, you'll never get a lady in your life," Inigo teased.

"Says the person who was rejected more than Virion," Robin remarked with a smirk.

"Hey!" Inigo shouted.

"He isn't wrong though," Severa agreed while giving a light chuckle.

"I couldn't agree," Owain smiled.

"Thanks for the support," Inigo sarcastically said with a scowl on his face.

While the Robin, Owain, and Severa were making fun of Inigo, Anankos gave a quiet chuckle from the sight. It had been long time since he laughed; ever since he left his wife. His laugh went unnoticed as the heroes saw it and smiled. The atmosphere has now been lifted from its gloomy ambiance to a light-hearted mood.

"Then, I thank you for accepting my request," Anankos smiled.

Anankos' hope was now lifted. He felt honored having these heroes helping him despite the risk. This was very reminiscent to him as he remembered why he loved people and their kind nature.

"You were quite suspicious when we first saw you, though, covering your face like that," Severa remembered.

"Agree. You just arrived at Ylisstol's West Gate and screamed 'Help save my kingdom'," Owain added. "Along with a group of invisible creatures chasing you."

"And it was quite a surprising welcome. They were not that easy to take down. This was quite a mysterious request with the limited information you gave to Uncle Robin and Exalt Chrom. How could we even refuse?" Inigo exclamined.

"I wonder if you all decided to tag along just for the adventure?" Robin questioned.

"We know there would be no money for completing it, but it's our birthrights as heroes to do this. Or it may be our craving for the thrill of conquest... the seduction of revelation," Owain boasted in a theatrical way while posing.

Inigo and Severa felt embarrassed about Owain's way of telling their reasoning for doing this. In truth, they decided to do this request because they do not want to abandon someone in need. Even though they were not going to getting for their deed, they still wanted to help him. They hoped the brown-haired myrmidon ended his speech soon.

"No, we are truly doing this from the purity of our hearts as we yearn to help those in need . We-," Owain said before being interrupted.

"Basically, we are doing this because we don't to abandon those in need," Inigo answered quickly before Owain continued.

"Hey, I wasn't done with my speech yet!," Owain complained.

"Which is why it needed to end sooner," Severa retorted.

"In any case, we are doing this out of our free will and we trust that you won't deceive us," Robin coolly said.

"And if you do," Owain theatrically said with his hand open and forward towards Anankos, "Then be prepared to face the consequences."

While everyone gave a sigh from Owain's theatrics, Anankos wasn't fazed as much from it. Instead, he kept his cool demeanor as he stared at Owain. Owain, though, felt a bit unnerved from Anankos' stare. He felt relieved though when Anankos began to speak.

"I understand," Anankos confidently confirmed with determination in his eyes, "I have no intention of deceiving you nor taking advantage of your generosity. I promise you all. As heroes who defeated the Fell Dragon, Grima, you deserve far better."

The children felt their trust were placed well. However, they were questioning on how Anankos knew about it. Luckily, Robin was their to explain it.

"He has some knowledge about us when we first met. However, I don't believe it's just from the words spread by bards and nobles." Robin said with suspicion.

Anankos' impression on the tactician never changed. He was quite impressed with Robin still seeing through his lies and deceit. Although, lying was never Anankos' strong point.

"Again, I must apologize. I know more about you all then yourselves. Such as you three children come from a desolate future and... It really pains me to involve you in another war. The same goes for you tactician, the formal vessel of Grima. I deeply apologize for putting you into this position." Anankos explained.

This shook everyone, even Robin himself, on how knowledgeable Anankos was. They though he might have been a soldier, a mage, or at least a villager residing at that kingdom. However, knowing about the desolate future the children were from was not possible unless he came from their world. The same goes for Robin as the only people that knew about him being the vessel for Grima were the Shepherds and the future children. This proposed a question that everyone wanted to know 'What is Anankos?'.

"You even know we're from the future?! Just who are you, Mr. Anankos?" Inigo questioned.

Anankos pondered on his words earlier. After a few seconds, he realized he spoken more than needed and now he put himself in a difficult situation he could not avoid. However, he cannot tell them. Not yet until he changes their appearances and bring them to his world.

"I..." Anankos hesitated.

Severa was getting irritated with all these secrets Anankos was hiding from. The pig-tailed mercenary wanted her answers and she wants them right now.

"Well. Go on! Spit it out already!" Severa demanded.

Before Anankos could say anything else, he noticed an arrow being shot straight at them. At that instant, Anankos had only one thought in his mind.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Anankos shouted.

"Huh?!" Severa blurted out with confusion.

Surprise by Anankos sudden command, she felt something shot pass her as her left pigtail flew from a sudden rush of wind with a sharp object passing by. Realizing the situation she quickly got down along with the rest of the heroes.

The object, or arrow, headed towards the root ground near the carriage; scaring the horse. The horse cried in terror from this situation as it turned herself around and ran out the way they came in with the carriage in toll. However, she did not take everything with her. While escaping, the carriage she was carrying shook rapidly due to the bumpy trail; leaving behind a few baggage belonging to each of the heroes. The heroes grab their baggage and quickly put themselves in a circle with Anankos being in the center. With their weapons readied, the heroes took a defensive position as the invisible soldiers slowly appeared around them. From a distance, a man walked out from the shadows with two single-edge blades gripped tightly within his hands. With him was a man holding a strips of wood and a another man holding a spear-like weapon that none of the heroes seen before.

"Wh-who is that creep?!" Severa questioned, staring at the dual-wielding man.

Everyone followed her stares to the dual-wielding swordsman. Despite not seeing him clearly due to him phasing in and out, they all saw the smirk he had along with the strong killing intent. However, his was more bloodthirsty than the soldiers surrounding him.

Anankos remembered this strong killing intent very clearly as this was not his first encounter with this man. He quietly cursed to himself for failing to keep his tracks hidden and now he has to pay for the consequences. Anankos felt deeply troubled about the situation as this fight might be too tough for them to handle.

"I must deeply apologize for this. If I was able to keep myself more hidden, they would have never caught up to me..." Anankos apologized.

"Who or what are they? Are they Zombies? Risen?!" Owain asked with desperation.

"No. They're neither of them. We may not see them clearly, but we can sense them. They even show much intent to kill toward us. The question is why though?" Robin pondered while looking at the armored soldiers and mercenaries south of them.

Anankos looks down and sighs. All of this was his fault. There was no question of doubt.

"I'm afraid the fault is mine." Anankos sighed.

"What do you mean?" Inigo asked.

Gathering his thoughts, Anankos began to explain the situation. He hoped they would understand.

"Listen carefully. Those warriors are from another world. They followed me here. I didn't want to affect this world any more than necessary, but-"

Anankos explained, but was interrupted by Severa.

"What kind of a world do you live in if there are creepy jerks like those around?!"

"I... I can't tell you that. Not yet." Anankos stammered.

As they spoke, few more invisible soldiers appeared. Fully-clothed enemies with their small weapons appeared north-east and barbarian-like warriors appeared west from them. Owain felt unnerved about the situation they are in now. It felt similar to him and his comrades being surrounded by Risen in their original world. Hopefully, they will get through this without any losses.

"Even if you could, we don't have the time. We need to defend ourselves! I don't care who they-" Owain was cut-off as a dagger-like weapon was launched towards him. Owain quickly struct the weapon away with ease with his trusty 'Fragabreak'.

"Who they are-we can't let them harm our world!" Owain exclamined.

"He's right!" Inigo agreed, "We can discuss this over a nice cup of tea later. And besides, we already said we believe in you. And we meant it."

Anankos was silent from their words.

"That's sweet and all, but can we start fighting already?! We said we'd take the job, so let's get to it! BUT, after this is over, you better answer all of our questions. And I mean ALL!"

"Y-Yes, of course. You have my word," Anankos promised.

"Good," Severa agreed as she took everyones' bags and placed them on Anankos' arms.

Anankos was perplexed on why he was force to hold them.

"Then keep our baggage safe. _Especially mines_ ," Servera sternly said while putting emphasis on her belongings.

Seeing the scowl and seriousness of her voice, Anankos complied as he nodded.

Hearing the promise made, everyone kept their weapons readied and with determination in their eyes, watched as the enemies slowly walked towards them.

'This will be a tough battle,' Robin though before forming a small smirk, 'But an interesting way to see if my skills are back.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I decided to put this chapter up without it being read by the beta reader since I won't have enough time on this story for awhile. I apologize if there are any issues seen. As for your votes, Corrin/Kamui will be female. However, the pairings will be quite difficult to create given the male to female ratio. I might have no choice to give Robin a harem despite not wanting to.**

 **As usual, please review if you want to and if they seem occ, please inform me.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Samurai

**Chapter 5 – The Samurai**

The situation had changed for the heroes though not for the better. The group was surrounded by the invisible creatures and there was no escape route they could take to get out of their predicament. Instinctively, the heroes put themselves in a square around Anankos in order to defend him from the enemies. Inigo's muscles tense due to nerves as he hoped Robin had a strategy prepared.

"Do you have a plan, Robin?" Inigo asked, staring at the approaching enemies west of them.

The tactician gave a smile of assurance to the blond-haired mercenary while keeping his eyes at the knights, he assumed, seen south from their location.

"I have one. Although, there will be slight adjustments needed to make this work," Robin stated with his hand out, preparing a spell.

Robin had many plans in his mind for this situation, but this one plan could be quite a difficult one to achieve. Just from looking at them, he knew they would not give in, no matter how many may fall before them. Robin felt the only way to end this fight was to take out leader, which he assumed to be the myrmidon-like warrior with two blades sheathed on his waist. It was going to be a challenge considering they have to protect Anankos at the same time, but it was not impossible. However, they should retreat for now as they were boxed in.

"Well gives us the details!" Severa shouted before stepping to the side as an arrow landed near Anankos' feet. The cyan-haired almost fell back from it, but was pulled back by his hood from Severa. He mouthed a thank you to the twin-tailed women, which she gave a nod in return. Another arrow was then shot, but this time Owain cut the arrow down.

"Ha! Those arrows won't hit my comrades as I, Owain the Shadow-bringer, shall cut them down!" Owain proclaimed loudly while pointing his sword at the leader. The group, except Anankos, gave a small sigh.

"Now is not the time for theatrics," Severa stated bluntly.

"We should move. We'll be sitting ducks out here," Inigo commented.

"My thoughts exactly," Robin agreed as he fired a bolt of lightning at the knights. While one was slain, the others kept charging towards them. The same goes for the axe-wielding barbarians that were now charging at the Inigo. Seeing the situation, Owain gave a nod to Severa as he took her place to defend Anankos from the archer.

Inigo had some difficulty fighting them due to being outnumbered, but thanks to the support of Severa, he was able to defeat them with a bit of ease. The first one was struck down very easily due to their combine effort, but they were momentarily separated by the other two. This did not heed any negative results as they took out the rest with no injuries. Inigo dodge a few strikes before slaying it, while Severa parried and dodged its reckless assault before cutting it down.

After the duo finished off the barbarians, Owain kept striking down the arrows as best as he could. Each was struck down or deflected away from either or Anankos. However, some were so close that they almost hit Owain on the shoulder. He was lucky to deflect it on time. The myrmidon then turned around to notice Robin striking down the last of the knights as it disintegrated into light by the lightning bolt. Clearing a path south of the Mila Tree.

"We need to head south of here! Follow me!" Robin ordered as ran down the Mila Tree root.

Hearing his command, the future children and Anankos followed after Robin in a quick pace. As they ran, Owain saw the mages east of them. Despite them fading in and out, he could tell they were prepping a spell to fire at them.

"Robin! Mages!" Owain shouted.

Robin looked at Owain's direction and noticed them.

"Tch. Inigo, Severa. Keep heading south into the woods and protect Anankos. Owain, stay with me as we will hold them off," Robin commanded quickly.

Inigo and Severa nodded and continue running down south. As he watched them ran, he saw Anankos and stopped him by grapping his shoulder.

"What?!" Anankos shouted out of confusion. This was surprising for not only him, but also to Owain who was also watching the mages.

"I need to get something out of my bag," Robin stated with haste.

Robin quickly grabbed his bag from Anankos and pulled out a zig-zagged blade, before tossing his bag back to Anankos. Seeing the tactician got what he needed, Anankos quickly ran after the duo mercenaries.

"A Levin Sword?!" Owain exclaimed with awe and shock. Robin just gave a simple nod to his question.

It was rare to see these kind of blades these days. They were quite rare and were not easy to find. Owain had difficulties finding them in his own world and this world. He wanted to wield the blade himself so badly, but it seemed it was never meant to be. Owain asked Anna if she had any in stock, but there were none. He even tried pleading with her if her sisters had any. Unfortunately, that was the last sword any of her sisters could get their hands on and someone already brought it. He felt honored in a way to see the blade in front of him, though not in this kind of situation. Despite never wielding it, he could tell it was a strong weapon for those who had a strong adept in magic. To think that he gets to see one up and close. However, his admiration of the blade became short-lived as multiple fire balls were launched at them.

"Watch out!" Robin shouted.

Broken from his trance, he and Robin narrowly dodged the large fire balls. Despite being lucky, there troubles started to add up. A group of fully-covered soldiers with knife-like weapons were approaching north from them. This changed Robin's earlier plan and he decided this was the best idea.

"Owain, catch!" Robin called out.

Owain turned around and noticed a zig-zagged blade coming towards him. Panicked, he desperately caught the sword between his hands and gave a reliving sigh. He then gave the tactician a confused look on why he gave it to him. Noticing his confusion, Robin gave him his answer.

"You'll be using the sword, Owain" Robin stated.

It took a few seconds before Owain could comprehend the information. He then dropped his jaw after realizing the revelation.

"Wait!? I get to use the Levin Sword?!" Owain shouted out of shock yet excitement. Robin just gave a nod of approvement.

Truthfully, Robin wanted to wield the blade himself. He was lucky the blacksmith was generous enough to give him the forged blade before leaving to Valm. Even though he wanted to pay for the improvements, the blacksmith was very insistent of him keeping it after what he and the others done at the Fallen War. Knowing he cannot keep up the argument, Robin humbly accepted the weapon. He felt some relived for taking the blade as two range-fighters were needed for this fight. And knowing Owain, he felt the blade would be fitting for him to use as he was more adept in magic than either Inigo and Severa.

"You and I are the only ones well adept in magic to use this blade. Don't worry about on how to use it. It a bit similar to casting a spell," Robin said, prepping a spell.

Owain was unsure about Robin's confidence on him. True, he was adept in magic and casted a couple of fire balls, but they were not perfect like any of the mages in the Shepard. The advice Robin gave to him also help, but he felt he might screw it up since there was a fifty percent of him succeeding with the cast.

"Don't lose confidence now. What kind of hero such as, Owain the Shadow-bringer, shows hesitation and doubt in front of the villains?" Robin stated with a small smirk, going with Owain's theatrics for a bit.

Hearing that caused Owain to get out of his doubtful thoughts.

'He right. What kind of hero would I be if I lose courage now," Owain thought, sheathing his trusty Fragrabreak. He then wielded the Levin Sword with confidences and placed himself in his fighting stance.

"Prepare yourselves soulless villains! I shall smite you with the Lighting Blade of Purity!" Owain shouted with enthusiasm.

Seeing that his friend was alright, Robin fired a lightning bolt dead-centered at the sorcerer in the center leading the mages. It hit, but it was the mage that got hit instead.

'Maybe they are not a mindless as we thought,' Robin thought. He then started preparing another spell.

"Owain. Can you handle those enemies?" Robin asked, looking at the speedy enemies from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry. I can handle them this time," Owain assured with a smirk.

"Alright," Robin said, before turning back to face the mages. "I just hope the others can hold on for a bit."

Robin sent another bolt of lightning at the mages across from him while Owain dodged the knife-like weapon before firing lightning from the Levin Sword. While it did strike down the furthest one away, he was almost blindsided by the other two and was in a deadlock with both of them. They may have been agile, but their strength was not great in comparison to the usual enemies they fought back then like the thieves. Owain continued to hold his ground, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the arrival of pegasus knights appearing and they were heading towards their allies down south.

'This isn't good,' Owain though, losing focus on the deadlock he is in.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, one of the speedy creatures quickly jumped back and thrown his weapon at him. Owain wanted to break the deadlock, but the opponent did not let him go as he took a hold of his arm with its free hand. Despite budging, the opponent refuse to let go as the knife was getting closer.

"Thoron!" A familiar voice shouted.

A lightning bolt came by and struck the weapon, disintegrating it into smithereens. Owain gave a small mental sigh before trying to maneuver the tip of the blade towards his opponent's head. It took a few seconds for the invisible thief-like enemy to tell what the myrmidon was about to do. The enemy broke the deadlock and retreated to his look-alike. At the same time, Robin ran to Owain's side.

"Robin, there are Pegasus riders heading towards the others," Owain informed, while mentally charging the Levin Sword.

"I saw. We need to finish this fight now," Robin said before opening his Thorn Tome.

Unfortunately, the fight will have to last longer as a group of wyvern riders appeared in behind the thief-like enemies. Sweat rolled down Robin's cheek as they were being delayed by this group. Robin felt very frustrated in the position they were in. He also felt that the others might being also fighting as he thinks.

'Severa, Inigo, Anankos. Just hang on,' Robin though before casting another thunderbolt at them.

* * *

Down the Mila Tree's root, Inigo and Severa were still running with Anankos falling behind. They were not followed behind by the invisible creatures, but that did not account for the ones in front of them. The mercenaries were forced to stop as a group of sword-wielders and cavaliers were blocking their way. They also do not see any gaps in their defense to break through and the enemy was fast approaching them.

"More of these fiends! They just keeping coming everywhere," Inigo stated, placing himself in a defensive position. "Looks like running is no longer an option."

"Arngh! How annoying! These creeps won't learn to stay down!" Severa snarled. "Anankos, just stay behind us! Got it!"

Ananokos gave a nod and stood a couple of feet behind the mercenaries. He did not want to be in their way during the fight. However, he felt helpless in this situation. He really wanted to aid them in this fight, but he must keep most of his power intact. Anankos hoped they can escape this fight, though it was less likely to happen.

"Here they come!" Inigo shouted, brandishing his sword.

The cavaliers charged forward with their swords in the air, following behind were the sword-wielding soldiers. They were going out with a full-frontal assault and it was going to work in their favor. Fortunately, the heroes had a way to turn the situation around. As Severa charged forward, Inigo sheathed his steel sword and took out a rather long one-sided sword from his waist, a Killing Edge to be exact. The twin-tailed mercenary dodged the first strike from the first cavalier before cutting down the horse, forcing the rider onto the ground. Once it was on the ground, Inigo runs in and finishes off the rider before he had a chance to fight back. The process was continued one after another until there were no riders left. With the last one finish, only the sword-wielders were left, but it was going well for Severa as she was being assault by all three of them.

"Argh!" Severa screamed.

Severa hold her shoulder as she was cut by the enemy before blocking, dodging and parrying her attackers. Though it may not be deep, it was still painful. She felt she may have been a bit overconfident after she and Inigo finishing off the cavaliers, but this small injury was not going to slow her down. Severa kept doing her best to hold her ground until Inigo rushed in on time to aid her.

Inigo was not happy seeing a close friend of his injured. With a scowl on his face, he was angry for them hurting Severa and was not going to let them have another chance to harm her. At that instant, the philander charged in and took out the first one swiftly before continuing with the other two. Despite their combine effort, Inigo was able to eliminate them both, though have a few small cuts and bruises on him. With the enemies in front of him finished, Inigo takes a deep breath from the fight.

"I could've handle it you know you show off…," Severa stated while her looking away from Inigo.

Inigo felt a bit sadden about this, but he was still happy to see her safe. However, she was not finished.

"But thanks," Severa said with a small smirk. She knew Inigo deserved it; just as long as he does not flirt more than he should after this battle.

Hearing the thanks made Inigo delighted. He very rarely received any thanks or compliments from the brown-head woman, so it was joyful to receive at least some appreciation for his deeds.

It was short-lived though as they heard the sound of pegasus neighing and wyverns roaring. However, there was a sound of a bird within the group, which was unusual. The mercenaries looked up to see pegasus knights and wyvern riders flying towards them, but there was also an unidentifiable creature among them. This invisible soldier surprised them the most. On closer inspection, they saw an archer, due to it holding a bow of some sort, riding on top of a large bird-like creature. There was never any creature like that in any place, or world, and there was no book they have read detailing such animal.

Anankos watched the children stunned from the arrival of the giant bird. He knew what it was and knew how tough this bird was, especially if you do not have a long-range fighter to shoot them down.

"Inigo, Severa! Be careful of the kinshi knight! She might lack the strength to defeat you quickly, but her speed onto of her mount is beyond any flying creature. Take caution as she can shoot us down easily and can maneuver around us swiftly," Anankos informed from a distance.

"How do we take it down then?!" Severa asked, though in a commanding tone.

"Unless you have something powerful enough to knock her off her mount, you have to wait for the opportunity to strike her down when she is low on the ground. Though, it is unlikely she will do that," Anankos answered.

"Arngh! That just great," Severa replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Robin and Owain are the only ones who can shoot them down. What do we even have to knock the Kinshi Knight out of the sky along with the other riders?" Inigo questioned.

'That is true. What do we even have to knock them down… Wait a minute,' Severa pondered before looking back at Anankos holding their bags, 'This might just work.'

Before Severa had a chance to approach Anankos, an arrow was shoot close to her foot by the Kinshi Knight then a wyverm rider appeared and blocked her way. She sweared underneath her breath as she cannot retrieve the item she needed. Few seconds later, the pegasus riders surrounded her and Inigo, while the remaining wyvern riders slowly approach Anankos. This was the worst possible situation to be in.

"Anankos! Just drop everything and run!" Severa shouted. Anankos was hesitant on doing it. He did not want to just leave them there to die.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle it. Just get out of here!" Inigo shouted before parrying the rider attempting to pierce him.

Trusting their judgement, Anankos drop the bags and ran as fast as he could. He did not care where as long as he could stay alive. As he ran, the wyverns chased after him while attempting to kill him.

While Anankos and the two wyverns left their sight, Inigo and Severa were standing their ground back-to-back.

"Do you have any ideas?" Inigo asked.

"I got one. I admit that it is a crazy one," Severa answer.

Crazy or not, the situation was desperate for both of them. If they want to survive, any idea would suffice for the time being.

"Alright then. I trust this plan of yours," Inigo stated with confidence.

The philanderer was not sure what kind of plan it was, but hopefully it would not be crazy like last time. Inigo still remembered the plan well. He remembered how Severa tried to prove her skills as a tactician against Robin during the Valm War. It was almost suicidal, but luckily Robin provided them back-up in secret.

The battle has started as the two of the pegasus knight flew down at them to form a pincer attack. However, the mercenaries dodged or rolled out of the way before the two riders flew past each other. That did not end as the other pair consisting of the wyvern and pegasus rider did the same tactic, but they were aiming for Inigo.

Inigo tried to quickly defend the dual attack, but he was unable to stop the second blow from reaching him. He suffered a cut on the side of his torso, but he did not leave his foes uninjured. Wielding Killing Edge, he was able to take down the wyvern rider and gave a slash mark on the pegasus riders mount. However, Inigo had little stamina due to his onslaught on the last group he took down. Before he could recover, the first pair of pegasus knights attack, but Severa came in and parried the blows for Inigo. Seeing the opportunity, the blond mercenary took down the pair swiftly, but was left exhausted.

Severa noticed her partner's exhaustion. Luckily, she was able to grab her bag during the fight.

"Inigo, take this," Severa said hastily as she offered him a vulnerary.

Inigo took the vulnerary and tried to chug the entire bottle down, but stop midway due the very bitter taste. He could never get use to taste. However, Inigo felt his body being rejuvenated and the pain on his body slowly subsiding.

Seeing him recover, Severa readied herself from the injured Pegasus rider's next assault while being aided by the kinshi knight. The pegasus rider flew forward, almost in a suicidal run, as the kinshi knight fired multiple arrows. Severa struck down and deflect the arrows, but it forced her little room to move. The Pegasus rider was about to pierce her, but Inigo pulled her out of the way before cutting the pegasus across its head and the riders chest; killing both of them. The only one left was the kinshi knight.

"So-what was your idea?" Inigo asked curiously while facing the invisible rider.

"This!" Severa shouted before pulling out an umbrella.

Inigo looked at Severa out of confusion and shock. For confusion, he was wondering why an umbrella is the right weapon to even take down the rider. For shock, why even an umbrella at all as he questioned if she may have lost it.

"Umm… why an umbrella?" Inigo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I though you said you trust me," Severa replied irately with a scowl on her face.

"I do. I do," Inigo said quickly, "It's just. How could that help?"

"Ugh, it's to knock the rider down from her mount. Woah!" Severa said before being interrupted by a trio of arrows being shot at them.

Inigo and Severa were able to dodge every arrow with finesse, but the kinshi knight kept shooting arrows at them at constant rate. They were able to keep up with the pace, but they knew their stamina could not last forever. Severa was waiting for her opportunity to throw the umbrella.

'There!' Severa shouted within her mind.

Severa was prepared to throw her umbrella at the rider. However, she was not given the chance as a lightning bolt struck the kinshi knight out of the air. Looking over to where it was fired, she saw Robin, Owain, and Anankos running towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Robin asked with concern, before looking at Severa holding the umbrella like a javelin. The same goes for Owain and Anankos as they both looked at her questionably.

"Uh, Severa. What are you doing with that umbrella?" Owain asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

Severa did not respond. Instead, there was silence in the air as Severa's face started to become crimson red like her mother's hair. This was embarrassing for her, but it was not her fault. Robin and Owain should have come sooner to help them out of their earlier predicament.

"Um…," Inigo said.

Inigo could not think of any excuse to explain why Severa was wielding the umbrella. He was also hesitant to even explain Severa's reason for even using it either. If he does, he will feel her wrath for telling them. That was the last thing he wanted. Before he had a chance to change the subject, Severa spoke.

"ARGH! Forget this ever happen! Got it!" Severa snapped loudly. Everyone was taken aback by her outburst. While Inigo knew why, Robin, Owain, and Anankos did not understood why she was upset, but decided it was best to not pursue it.

"Er, alright," Robin said cautiously before recomposing himself.

"We should escape while we can. Who knows if more those creatures would arrive," Owain said.

"That won't work," Anankos stated, getting the attention of the heroes, "These soldiers won't stop until we are dead. Unless we defeat him, they will keep chasing us and I believe there may be more of them waiting in the forest."

"So we just have to go charge at the leader and kill him? That won't be easy," Inigo said.

As they were having their discussion, more invisible soldiers appear on the path towards the leader.

"There's not much of a choice. If we don't end this now, we might die due to their endless numbers," Robin said, before taking a few steps forward with Thoron open, "I'll use what I can to clear a path while you three handle the leader."

"What about Anankos?" Severa asked.

"He'll stay here with me," Robin answered.

With the plan in place, Robin took a few a few steps forward while reciting the spell in preparation. Anankos stood behind from Robin and the children prepared themselves.

"When I give you the signal, run," Robin informed. The young heroes gave nod of confirmation.

The group of invisible soldiers approaching them from afar, right within Robin's range of attack. Waiting until the last soldier step into his range, Robin cast the spell; sending a bolt of lightning into the center of the small army. Almost half of them disappeared while the others were able to dodge out of the way, though not unharmed.

"Go now!" Robin shouted.

The young heroes started running towards the leader. As they ran up the root, they cross paths with the remaining soldiers. Before they had a chance to strike, a couple of fire balls struck them down. Looking back, they saw Robin chanting in preparation as more invisible soldier slowly appeared between them. They wanted to run back and assist them, but their priority was to take down the leader. However, the future children were stopped at their tracks by a swordsman, a spearman, and an archer. While the archer stood back, firing an array of arrows at them, the swordsman and spearman ran forward.

"Out of the way!" Severa shouted as she clashed swords with the swordsman.

Inigo was dealing with the spearman and archer with the assistance of Owain. The battle was difficult, but they were able to deal with them as Inigo dodged left from the latest blow from the spearman before striking him down with two slashes. Owain was able to dodge the arrows while prepping the spell. He then shot a bolt of lightning from the tip of the sword, killing the archer.

Severa dodged and parry each strike the swordsman tried to land on her. They both were almost equal in speed, but she wasn't fast enough to cut him as he kept parrying. She eventually was able to cut him below his waist due to Owain's assistance with Levin Sword. With the last soldier down, all they have to deal with was the myrmidon wielding dual swords.

"…" the samurai stood there in silence.

No one can read his expression as he faded in and out, but they could feel his strong killing intent. Watching from afar, the samurai slowly unsheathed his twin blades and put himself into a battle stance. If they could see closer, they would notice the small smirk appearing on his face.

"Owain, support us from behind," Inigo requested.

"You're sure, Inigo?" Owain asked.

Inigo did not say anything, but gave a stern nod. He never saw a fighting stance like this before. There were many myrmidons they had fought. However, Inigo never seen one use two swords at once. He felt it would better for Inigo to support him and Severa from behind as the enemy myrmidon seemed more skilled than Owain's father and Say'ri.

Before the blonde-haired mercenary took one step forward, the twin-bladed wielding myrmidon charged towards them with incredible speed. In mere seconds, he slammed his blades downward, but not at Inigo. His blades were aiming at Owain, who had a few seconds to block the blades from reaching his head. Instinctively, he blocked the swords as they were only mere inches away from his face.

Seeing the blonde-haired myrmidon in danger, Inigo slashed at the leader, but the enemy blocked the sword easily. Severa ran in to assist them, but the dual-wielding myrmidon kicked Owain away before blocking her attack.

"Owain!" Inigo shouted.

"You okay?!" Severa questioned.

Owain held his stomach in pain. The kick was strong and he could hardly breath due to the impact. However, he sucked up the pain and forced himself to stand with the levin sword.

"I-I'm fine…" Owain muttered as he tried to fight the pain.

Before either Inigo and Severa could react, the invisible myrmidon focused his attention on the mercenaries. With quickness, he attacked both of them in a pattern as switched from left to right. The only thing Severa and Inigo could do was mostly blocking as they had difficulty attempting to even dodge or parry his attack. He was too fast for either of them to keep up. They were right with him being a skilled swordsman, but this was more tough than the fight against Yen'fay.

Growing tired of his foes blocking, the invisible myrmidon plunged his swords on the ground, grabbed Inigo and Severa by their wrist, and thrown towards Owain.

"Woaahh!" Inigo screamed.

"Arnngghhh!" Severa cried out.

They both landed towards in front of Owain.

"Ow! That hurt!" Severa yelled while holding her head.

Severa was frustrated. She and Inigo attacked him from both side, yet he handled both of them with ease. What kind of enemies were they facing that want to kill Anankos that badly? It does not matter for now. The only thing matters now was to finish this fight.

Inigo dragged himself up from the floor and stood next to his companions. He watched as his friends were a little bruised, but not beaten. However, they needed a plan to beat him. Unfortunately, Robin was not here to assist them on taking out this foe, so they have to come up with one that could work.

"Severa, you learn many things under Robin considering you competed against him? Do you have an idea on how to beat a dual-wielding invisible swordsman?" Inigo asked.

"O-Of course I do! Who do you think you're talking to?!" Severa answered with annoyance, "Just follow my lead!"

Without another word, Severa charged towards the enemy leader. Supporting her were Owain and Inigo as they followed behind.

The invisible myrmidon watched on as the children recklessly charged at him. He silently chuckled to himself on how foolish they were. In any other circumstances, he would have allowed him to live, but this was not his choice at hand. He had a duty to fulfill for his master and he had no other, but to finish it. It was a shame he could not face the teacher of the young myrmidon in front of him. He would have been a better challenge than these three in front of him. However, he was unsure of their tactician. He might provide a better challenge once he finished the children first.

Severa was the first to strike as she came down with her sword. The invisible myrmidon picked up one of his swords and easily blocked it. Inigo then ran forward and assisted Severa by attacking from the side. The enemy picked up his second sword and blocked it.

The enemy leader scoffed that using such tactic could work on him. He would easily escape and finish them if he wanted, but the fight would not be entertaining if finished early. When he looked ahead, he does not see the brown-haired myrmidon on sight. Where did he go? He saw him running along the two mercenaries.

The mercenaries started delivering a couple of blows with the final one landed by Severa. However, they were easily blocked again by the invisible myrmidon.

The leader had decided to end this fight. The invisible myrmidon swung his blades at Inigo who was forced to roll out of the way. He then quickly turned towards Severa and dealt a couple of blows.

Severa was able to block and parry some of the blows, but she and Inigo have a few more seconds for Owain to finish. Her thoughts were put on hold as she defended from the invisible myrmidon slashes. However, she was losing stamina. Although Inigo came in to assist, he was also overwhelming from his fast and lethal strikes. His stamina was slowing fading that he lost focus.

Seeing how tired his opponent was, the invisible myrmidon gave a fast upward slash. Inigo was able to dodge on time, but has a large cut on his shirt. Before he could get back in, the leader quickly turned towards Severa before attempting to cut her with his swords. Severa was tired from the many blocks and parrys that she had little strength to defend. She was about to brace herself from the attack before hearing a shout.

"Duck!" Owain shouted.

Hearing the words, Severa suddenly duck down. Behind her was Owain who shot a bolt of lightning from the Levin Sword as it sped its way towards the invisible myrmidon. He had little time to react as it hit him dead-center on his chest, blasting him away from the mercenaries and knocking down the ground.

Owain regrouped with the others and help Severa up from the ground. Each of them gave a smile as the plan Severa quickly made had worked in the end. However, their celebration was cut short as the invisible myrmidon slowly picked himself from the floor while holding his chest.

"Why won't he just stay down?!" Severa complained, raising her sword.

"This evil being is very stubborn…" Owain commented, readying to defend himself.

As they watched on, two invisible soldiers appeared next to their leader with both of them holding swords. The future children were feeling nervous. While Owain can hold on a bit longer, Severa and Inigo were tired out from the fight against their leader. Luckily, they still had a few vulneraries to spare, but not enough for few more fights; especially against the dual wielder. They were preparing for another fight as one the invisible swordsman took its first step towards them. Suddenly, the dual-wielding myrmidon stretched his free hand across the first soldier stopping his tracks. This was surprising for the future children.

"Retreat…" The dual-wielding, invisible myrmidon ordered.

Without question, the two invisible swordsman and dual-wielding myrmidon slowly disappeared from sight as they faded away in front of them.

* * *

In a distance, Robin was almost out of breath from the many assaults of the invisible soldiers. Before he could cast another spell at the fully-clothed soldier attacking him, it jumped back and faded away along with the rest of the invisible army. Robin gave a sigh of relief as he kneeled down for a bit, a bit bruised and battered from the assault. He then took out a bottle of vulnerary that held a quarter amount left. Drinking what was remained, he got back up.

"They did it…," Anankos said loudly out of astonishment.

Robin said nothing but a gave a bright smile and nod.

Anankos was surprised of the outcome. Even though the leader was not killed, beating him was a feat to remember. The choice he made coming here was the best one he ever had.

"Let's get going. They would wonder if we died during this battle," Robin said.

"Right," Anankos agreed, before beginning his walk up the Mila Tree's roots.

* * *

The future children sat down with both Inigo and Severa breathing in and out from the tiring fight. The fight was difficult, but not in comparison to most of the fights against Valm and in the Fallen War. However, this was only the beginning. Who knows how many fierce warriors they have to face ahead of them? While resting, Robin and Anankos arrived

"You're all alright. I'm glad no one was seriously injured," Anankos said with relief in his voice.

"We're always alright. We are the chosen heroes. A fierce enemy like that can't defeat us," Owain stated proudly.

"Indeed," Anankos agreed, before giving everyone their bags.

Feeling a bit better, Severa stood back up and place her bag over her shoulder.

"Now that these invisible creatures are gone, how are we going to this 'world' of yours?" Severa questioned, arms crossed.

She was not the only one. Robin, Inigo, and Owain also wanted to know. How are we going to this world Anankos was from?

"Do not worry. I have a method of bringing us to my home. However, there are some… changes needed before going," Anankos stated.

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Robin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It may best if I showed you," Anankos stated.

Before anyone could say a word, Anankos placed his hands forward. He then suddenly gave a loud roar as a bright white light obscured everyone thing in sight. The heroes covered their eyes as they were engulfed from Anankos' magic. Few seconds later, the light slowly subsided and everyone's vision became normal.

Robin felt nothing was different about himself until he looked upon the children. Seeing the changes, he quickly ran towards the edge of the Mila Tree's root. Peering into the water, Robin's snow-white hair became black as night. Just like his father's hair. When he looked at the other children, Severa checked her once brown-hair in panic. The light-brown chestnut color was gone and replaced with a fiery-crimson red. Just like her mothers. When looking at Inigo, the former grandmaster saw the former blonde-haired mercenary having silver hair like the color of a steel sword. His eyes then finally landed on Owain. The theatrical myrmidon looked at himself in a panic frenzy as his brown-hair became blonde like his mother, but what stood out was the clear peach skin on his arm that once had his Brand.

Robin was a bit surprised. Magic such as an illusion could work very well. However, this was not an illusion to help disguise them. Looking back at Anankos, Robin saw him watching calmly.

'Anankos, what are you?' Robin thought.

Anankos watched on in silence. He should have explained to them, but showing was better. Before he could start explaining, Severa and Owain approached Anankos with anger and confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why did you change the color of my hair?!" Severa snapped. She was happy with her own natural hair color, but now she looked more like her mother.

"My Brand is gone as well! What is the reason for taking it away?!" Owain shouted. The Brand is the sign of his heroic blood. Without it, he felt empty like his identity was taken away.

Out of the two, only Robin and Inigo were calm.

"You've got some powerful magic hidden under your sleeves, Mr. Anankos," Unlike the two, he isn't fazed about his hair color. In fact, this might make his more handsome.

"Agreed. However, it doesn't seem like a spell from how it looks. Can you at least explain your reasoning for doing this?" Robin asked.

Anankos felt a bit overwhelmed from the questions given to him. In hindsight, he should have explained it earlier, but thought this would not be that much of an issue to them.

"I thought it would be wise to alter your appearances before we depart for our destination," Anankos answered, "Any characteristics that could hint at your true lineages must be kept hidden. The least I can do is lessen the burden you four shall endure for taking on this task."

"I see," Robin concurred, though not fully accepting of the answer.

It does make sense. If any traces of their linage is found out, there will be a lot of questions and this will make the journey tougher for them. Robin would be impressed, but that leaves question on their destination. Were they going to a parallel universe or they going to the past? He believed that Anankos planned ahead and was making sure everything would proceed smoothly. However, he also deduced that the plan wasn't smooth enough considering the attack at Ylisstol. Robin is sure that there will be unknown troubles waiting ahead for them.

"Drat… I really liked the original color of my hair," Severa complained in a sad tone. She felt the color of hair makes her similar to her mother. Another thing to add to her list on 'things to surpass my mother on'. She sighed in discontent.

Seeing her frown, Inigo decides to give her a compliment about her new crimson hair. He believed this will ease her sorrow.

"Don't worry, Severa. That new color is rather fetching on you!" Inigo exclaimed.

Instead of giving him a smile, she gives him a scowl instead. She did not need a compliment right now, but it did get her mind off about her mother.

Owain shrugged from the outcome and shook his head, while Robin watched with an amuse expression his face. It was actually quite predictable to both of them that Inigo would get shot down again. They might look different, but their personalities remain the same in the end. However, it was not bad though as they were still themselves.

"Heh. You're still as much a flirt as you ever were. I guess even Anankos doesn't have the power to change THAT," Owain said with a smile on his face, "At least you're consistent. That's one thing even the war ending didn't affect."

Before Inigo could say anything back, Anankos gave a cough to gain everyone's attention.

"Now that I have altered your appearances, you'll need new clothes and powers. Finally, the last step will be to create new names for the four of you," Anankos said in a calm tone.

"Wait a sec?! New clothes and names?" Severa questioned. She was confused. The powers didn't mean much to her, but the new clothes and name made her concern. What are the outfits like? Are they cute or are they ugly? Also, what kind of name will she get? She hopes that it isn't anything stupid or terrible.

"New names?! You're joking! So basically we must hide our true identities in case the worst happens...," Owain said with enthusiasm, "A shadowy warrior of darkness living under a false identity-I could get used to that!"

Owain was excited! New name, new clothes, and powers. It felt like an early birthday for him. This was so exciting to him as he is now imagining himself dress in dark clothing.

Owain and Severa were quite emotional about the information given. They were both imagining what they would like after Anankos gives them their new identity and power. The same could not be said for Robin or Inigo. New identities? This brought more concern on Anankos' fight against these invisible creatures.

"Why do all of this Anankos? This raises more question regarding your home. It's time to keep your promise earlier," Robin said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. A curse is placed on me and if I say anything regarding my home, I will vanish," Anankos answered, "For now, please trust me as I promise to tell you all once we arrive."

Robin was curious on this curse placed on Anankos, but will not go any further on the questioning. He would not want to see the person they were aiding disappear all due to peer curiosity.

"Alright," Robin complied.

"Thank you. However, I am very sorry for the secrecy. As an apology, allow me to reward you four in advance," Anankos stated.

"A reward?" Owain repeated the question with curiosity in his voice.

'So, what are some things humans want...' Anankos pondered, before speaking up.

"If you truly desire it, I could give you anything such as longevity, eternal beauty, or even incomparable wealth," Anankos stated casually.

While these seem simple things for Anankos, they were impossible to obtain for all humans. While Owain and Inigo were wondering on the things Anankos presume he could do, Robin and Severa were mostly suspicious on these rewards. Severa was skeptic on the rewards given. Anankos was not a god, so why did say these thing like he was. He was not similar to Naga in any way, so why bring up such impossible rewards. Before Severa could state the obvious to her friends, Robin approached Anankos with a question of his own.

"Are you a god, Anankos? Similar to Naga?" Robin asked.

"Naga... So this being was the person who help these children through time," Ananko whispered to himself, before looking back to Robin, "But to answer your question Robin, I have been called one in the past."

Anankos was fortunate that he could answer this question. However, this god, Naga, had amazed him for its power of being able to many of these future children into the past.

For Robin, he did not see Anankos flinch and heard no hesitation in his voice. He believed that Anankos shows confidents in granting such a wish. If he was an actor, he could play most people like a fool. However, Robin was not a fool. The tactician could read through the lines to see through the farce. However, he did not see it. Anankos was doing his best to inform them as possible, but the curse had limited it.

"Then I have something that might work," Robin said.

"What is it do you desire?" Anankos asked curiosly.

While the future children were a bit confused on what Robin would say, they were surprised to hear this coming from his mouth.

"I would like you to restore the world where these future children came from," Robin requested.

The future children were all surprised with the request. It is something that all them desired ever since they left their world. If returning home, or even bringing them back to life is beyond their grasp, the least they could do is grant them peace in some way and bring life back from the broken world caused by Grima.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" Inigo asked.

"It's the least we could do for them. I know a god can't bring the dead back to life and I know none of us have a desire for such things like eternal beauty or wealth. I know you three wish for it as well, so it was not a bad idea," Robin informed with a soft smile.

"Yeah... You're right. Flowers and plants filling the desolate land. Gravestone for those that died fighting," Severa said sadly.

"I agree. A proper memorial for all that was lost, and a make our home beautiful again," Owain agreed.

"Is this really what you all desire? You will be risking your lives for something that you may never see. You'll have no way of knowing I even granted your reward.

What Ananokos saying was true. However, this was something they all truly desired.

"That's true. But it something we wanted. We might not be able to see it, but knowing that we did something to improve the world is worth the risk," Inigo stated with Severa and Owain nodding in agreement.

"If this is what you truly desire, I shall restore the earth of your hopeless future. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there," Anankos said.

Stepping a few feet back, he began to focus and speak his incantation.

"As a keeper of ancient knowledge... As ruler of the world when it began... With my power, pure and righteous, I bless the world of these warriors..." Anankos chanted.

Suddenly, a bright light emerged around Anankos before expanding. The light engulfed everything in sight, blinding everyone with the exception of Anankos. Shining everything in sight, it slowly faded away; returning the heroes' vision. Robin and the future children wondered if Anankos was able to complete such an impossible feat due to him being a god. Though he kept secrets, he did not lie to them yet. The cyan-haired man eventually opened his eyes, but gave a reassuring smile.

"It is done. The world is now blossoming again as you'll requested," Anankos said.

"Thank you. We appreciate it," Robin thanked him.

"Yes. Thank you. It feels like the burden we had was now lifted," Severa thanked with a smile along with Owain and Inigo smiling.

Anankos gave a light chuckle from their thanks, mostly from the future children. He felt happy for their thanks, but he was happier for their humble wish. Most humans he though would want something selfish due to greed or desire. He did consider they might make a benevolent wish, but it was still surprising in the end.

"Do not worry about- "Anankos said before cutting himself off.

In the world where the future child come from, he heard the many voices of the deceased. Each of them thanking the young children as well as Robin, surprisingly, for giving them a proper burial and bringing life back to their world.

"Is something wrong?" Owain asked.

Seeing the concern expressions of the tactician and future children, Anankos shook his head.

"Do not worry. Nothing bad occurred. After granting your request, I heard… voices," Anankos answered; receiving surprised looks.

"Voices?" Severa asked with surprise and confusion in her voice.

Anankos gave a nod.

"When I blessed your world...I sensed the presence of Robin of your world. I set up a grave for him and those they were closest to. Though their bodies are long gone, I felt it was the right thing to do. And just now... I heard their voices," Anankos informed.

"It has to be them!" Severa said.

"So Mr. Anankos. Um… what did they say?" Inigo asked nervously.

Inigo was relieved that their wish was granted and that his parents along with Owain's, Severa's, their Robin, and the parents of his friend were buried properly. However, he was very eager to see what message they wish to send to them. Inigo was not the only one as Severa and Owain were curious to hear it.

"They are saying, 'Thank you.' Over and over again. With joy...and with laughter. They also said, 'Safe travels.' And one more thing... 'We're always watching over you, no matter where you are.'" Anankos informed.

The children were overcome with emotion from the message. Robin could tell as he saw Severa being tearful as she wiped the few tear drops from her eyes. She was now the only one, Inigo gave a relived smile while saying his parent's names. Owain wiped his eyes quickly before raising the Levin Sword; announcing his promise to stay safe for his parents. Robin felt relieved, yet happy for seeing the future children released from their troubles and burden. However, he felt a bit of guilt as that was his future self who was responsible for their death. He knew it was impossible for him to know nor change as it was in the past, but the guilt still haunts him.

"Robin. There is also a message for you as well," Anankos informed.

"For me?!" Robin asked with surprise and shock.

"Yes. This is Exalt Chrom and the Shepherds of their world. They say 'It was not your fault.' and 'Take care on the journey.'"

Robin almost started to tear up from their message. While he could not change the past for the future world, he could create a better future for what remains, one that could be smiled upon by the deceased of both his world and their world. While they might not be his world friends, that never changed the sympathy and care he had for them.

"There is also one last message from your counterpart, who said, "Stay strong and keep them safe with our strategies.'"

Robin did not say anything. He was quite surprised from getting a message from his desolate future self, but he gave a smile and nodded.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it," Robin responded.

Anankos did not say anything, but gave them few minutes of silence. He did not wish rush them as he felt obligated to let them release their sorrow. By the time they were finish, Anankos pulled out four crystal balls.

"Before we journey to my kingdom, I wish to give you something," Anankos said.

Each of the heroes were received a small crystal ball. It fit right on the palm of their hands. Owain placed the crystal into his fingers and lifted into the air towards the moon; inspecting the tiny object for anything unique.

"Listen carefully. When your work is done, you may wish to return to your true home using this, and if you want to," Anankos informed slowly as he wanted them to understand and ingrain the information.

Unexpectedly, he received many gasps and shocks from the heroes expect Robin. Robin had read many information regards gods like Naga and Grima during his spare time. Something like this was not new to Robin, but it still intrigued him seeing something small like this could be capable of such feat. He knew that if Miriel were here, she would want to know what kind of magic was used to create it.

"That crystal has the power to transport you through space and time. After you complete your mission, you can use it to return here. Or, if you truly desire it, you can return to your own time and world. However, know that it can only be used once," Anankos informed.

"So wait. If we decide to return to the future, we can never return here again?" Severa asked with concern.

Anankos gave a nod for question.

"Yes. It is taboo for humans to travel through time as it is. Even I do not have the power to break this rule any more than I already have. That the god of this world, Naga you called it, had the power to transport so many of you... still leaves me in awe," Anankos answered.

The future children were now crestfallen from the information. They were unsure on what they do would once they had finish. Should they return home to where they belong or stay with this world's version of their parents and friends from the future world.

"You'll don't have to make the decision yet. For now, we should be concern on helping our friend here and save his world," Robin reasoned, before pocketing the crystal ball.

The bickering between the three of them had stopped, and they realized that now was the time for mourning nor questioning whether to return home or stay here. They have an important mission right now, and that was to save Anankos' world. They then place their crystal ball into their baggage.

"Robin is right. Now is not the time to pine over our old world, or to miss our current one. We've already received a better reward than we could have hoped for. Time for us to band together and focus on the task as hand," Inigo said with a determined grin.

"Yeah! Our parents even gave us their blessings and their thanks. I'll...always cherish that thought," Severa said while placing her hands together before giving a cheeky smile, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Anankos!"

"Thank you, warriors. I am counting on all of you as well. I shall begin the process of transporting us to my world. Please have patience. It may take some time," Anankos informed.

They all gave a nod.

"We'll be waiting over there," Robin pointing near the edge of the roots next to the small lake," Call us when you're ready."

Anankos nodded and the tactician and future children left to rest for a bit. Anankos was happy- no; he was very delighted by their motivation, passion, and determination to assist him on saving his kingdom. He thought maybe they would have left after this battle out of caution or distrust. That did not happen. Instead, they stayed and were committed to completing the task despite the high risk of never returning home. Human were very intriguing to him in every way, but at the same unpredictable to some extent. He pondered too long on his thoughts and realized the time he wasted. Back to reality, he began preparations for his transportation spell.

* * *

 **FE Fate: Hidden Tales – Grandmaster Aversa**

While Robin, Owain, Inigo, and Severa were traveling to Ananko's world, Aversa, or Grandmaster Aversa, was starting her next day as Grandmaster today. Though the arrangements were settled very well, despite the concern from some of the advisors, things were going well. For Aversa however…

"How does Robin keep doing it every day?!" Aversa yelled within the Grandmaster's office.

She was beyond frustrated. The third day has just started and the workload had increase quite a bit. So many papers needed to review and signed. Most of the days were mostly paperwork, with the exception of one day being a meeting on the economics concerning Ylisstol.

"Robin better get back here soon one he finished his task…" Aversa mumbled in a bitter and dark tone.

Before she could start the next set, one of the Ylissean soldier brought in another stack of papers.

"I apologize Grandmaster for walking in, but here are some mor-" The young Ylissean solder said before being cutoff.

"Arnnnggggghhhh!" Aversa yelled.

Aversa has now regretted letting her ego and pride get to her on that meeting.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I deeply apologize for this very late update. I intended to upload this chapter around Christmas, but had difficulty completing it and had a busy Christmas. Also had difficulty trying to make the fight scene and execute it in a way I wanted. Not the best in my opinion and again, I apologize for the mistakes or if the characters seem OOC.**_

 _ **For the Fire Emblem Fate: Hidden Tales, these are just short anthologies of things happing before or during the main story. Not one would be placed on the end of every chapter, but if you don't like them, I will throw away this idea.**_

 _ **For guest with the advise on Robin's love interest and putting the twin versions of Corrin. I'm still thinking about it, but the idea seem interesting. However, I hope you don't get too upset if I choose not to do it.**_

 _ **That enough of my rambling. If you're willing, please review. Also, I wish you all a very late Christmas, K**_ ** _wanzaa,_** _ **and**_ ** _Hanukkah; and_** _ **have a Happy New Years Eve!**_


	7. Announcement

**Hello, Illusionary Phantom here. I know you all were expecting to see a new chapter, but unfortunately that's not the case. Truthfully, I started this story out of impulse and had a plot in mind for it. However, I felt the story was not going well and thought its not good enough. So this story will be canceled. I apologized for the bad news.**

 **However, I am reworking the plot a bit and will eventually bring a new version of the story later in the future. This won't be taken down as I would like to hear your opinion when comparing this story to the remake. I will** **also be adding a story trailer for an idea I had for awhile if you wish to view it after this was uploaded. Hopefully it's interesting and I would enjoy hearing your feedback. However, I'm still working on it.**

 **As always, please review and have a nice day/night.**


	8. Reboot Lauched

**Announcement: Reboot is out.**

 **Apologize for the long wait, but the reboot is now uploaded. However, this story will still be here to help compare the old and new. I hope you enjoy the prologue.**


End file.
